Total Drama Yu-Gi-Oh Life Season 1-2
by TsunaKid01
Summary: Richie for King and Leader. Who will we see next Time. Yuma is Just plain Evil. Really now I just mixing all the anime's and movies and TV show that I watch in to one big series.
1. Arc 1 S1x01 Plot

**Hey guys new story with two oc's this time. One is Richie Petroski-Carey and now the new on is Brianna Bridges. Also with that it going to be a highschool and with life. So Total drama cast and Yu-gi-oh with these two castmates, are going to be cool and awesome living loving and having funny also** **trivial: Total Drama Highschool is not gone. I need Ideas first yes that is. Also everyone but Duncan is 15. Duncan is 16. 'Inside the Head' "Lines" *Little did they know***

Disclaimer: I don't own anything within Total Drama. They are owned by Cartoon Network. I only own Richie Petroski-Carey and Brianna Bridges. Also Yu-gi-oh 5D's I don't own.

Episode 1: Plot

* * *

 **Starring: Cody Anderson, Trent Cooper, Courtney Stella, Brianna Bridges, Noah Bridges, Duncan Smith, Richie Petroski-Carey**

 **Also-Starring: Bridgette Summers, Sierra Yates, Emma Lance,Yusei Fudo, Luna May, Crow Hogan*, Akiza Izinski** ***, Gwen Walker**

 **Guest-Starring: Owen Lucky, Mr. Bridges, Mrs. Bridges,**

* * *

(Inside Richie House)

'So today I start a new school' Richie thought 'I hope it goes well'

"Richie-Honey time to get ready for school" Richie Mother said

"Okay mom" Richie said then jump out of bed and got dress.

(Richie's Hair Color: Has a Purple in the front of the hair the rest is Brown)

(Richie's Appearance: Pants, Dark blue Jeans. Shirt rude red black buffalo check woven, undershirt is Star Wars shirt. Shoes, Skateboarding shoes)

"Okay mom where is my schedule" Richie ask and said to his mother (Emma is his mother)

"I think inside your backpack" said Emma

"Okay mom can I get a ride to school" Richie said to Emma before looking at his phone to see what time it is 7:30 school start at 8:00 am.

(Let move over to Brianna and Noah Bridges)

"Noah and Bridges hurry up or you both will be late for school" Mrs. Bridges said

(Noah Appearance is still the same from total drama)

(Brianna Appearance,black sweater brown shirt and blue jeans with black skateboarding shoes)

"Were ready Dad" Noah said like how Brianna would of said it.

"Noah don't do that" Brianna said hitting Noah on the head "OW" Noah said in pain

"Stop fighting or but in trouble when you get home from school" Mr. Bridges said trying to keep his cool

"Okay Dad" Noah said glaring at his sister

"Okay Dad" Brianna said glaring at her brother

"Um Brianna are you dating that kid name Carl" Noah asked then check the time to see it 7:25

"No Noah I'm not dating Carl, and what time is it" Brianna said smirking

"7:25 Bri" Noah said

"Let's go" Noah sister said

Noah and Brianna left there house to head to school.

(At School/Outside)

"Cody, Cody where are you" Sierra said looking around

"Yo Sierra he's in the locker rooms" Duncan said trying to lie in-front of a girl

"No he's not silly I check down there already" Sierra said to Duncan that made Duncan weird-out

"Um You are very weird. And Co-" Duncan said before seeing Cody in-front of the school

"CODY" Sierra yelled and chased Cody around the school.

"Cody" Richie said while the other were shock and the boy with purple hair.

"Hey Richie. I didn't know you come to this school" Cody said

"Hey who's the hottie" Richie said and pointed with Duncan to the girl in a black sweater with Noah

"Oh you mean Brianna" Courtney said kick Duncan at the dick to make him fall down and crying in pain

"Who's Brianna" Richie ask twice

"She Noah sister-" Cody said. Then Richie said "She's a hottie"

Then Noah and Brianna walk up to the group (Richie,Cody, Duncan 'Still on the ground', Courtney, Sierra, and Gwen)

"Hi I'm Brianna and you are" Brianna said blushing at Richie the most but giggling at the rest

"I'-I'-I'm Duncan" Duncan said before Courtney kick him again

"Hey I'm Courtney and the guy on the ground use-to be my boyfriend until he cheated on me with her" Courtney said point to Gwen.

'Damn both guys with color hair must be dating someone' Brianna though ( **Little did she know she is right** *)

"Hey I'm Cody" Cody said looking down and blushing

"Hi I'm Sierra and I'm Cody's biggest fan" Sierra said picking up Cody

"Hi I'm Gwen and Duncan girlfriend" Gwen the goth said

"And I'm final I guess" Richie said making him and Brianna blush as red as a tomato "I'm Richie and I'm not going soft"

"Um okay" Brianna said smiling

"Hey Richie how's it going" Noah said smirking like an dumb-ass

"Nothing much needing something to not think about me ex-girlfriend" Richie said

"What happen" everyone said, but Duncan cried it out

"Nothing much saw her kiss my old bestfriend" Richie said hinting to Gwen and Duncan

"Wait" Courtney said almost yelled

"Gwen was your ex-girlfriend" Cody said

"You are so stupid look at my hair color" Richie said about to punch Cody

"I'm still sorry Richie" Gwen said

"Me too brother" Duncan said

"Don't need to say sorry I happy for you both" Richie said sadly but still is not-attracted to Gwen

"So how was everyone's breaks" Gwen said looking into Richie eye's then turning around and blushing

"Good" everyone said other then Duncan said

' **Ring Ring** ' (Everyone one headed into class)

( **Time Skip to Lunch time** )

"Hey" Richie says after he's see's Brianna walking into the lunch room

"Hi" Brianna said looking down and blushing

"Over here Richie and Brianna" Duncan yelled

"Coming" Both Richie and Brianna said

"So how was everyone first 4 class" Trent said

"Great. Let's eat" Everyone says

"Um. Richie what you past" Noah said

"Nothing really I don't remember" Richie says sadly

"Aw" all the girls said "ugh" the guys says

"Richie why is your arm glowing" Cody says dumbfounded

"Nothing. I got to go be right back guys" Richie said quickly

( **Inside the bathroom with** Richie)

'I think I should call Yusei and Crow for help' Richie though then pulled out his phone and dialed up Yusei number

"Hey" Yusei said

"Yusei what going on" Richie said unhappy

"Nothing why. Also, Luna miss you" Yusei said joking

"Okay. But my arm is glowing and burning when should I head back over and tell Luna I miss her too" Richie said happly that Luna and him still love/like as boyfriend and girlfriend each other.

"First don't you want to talk to Luna Richie" Yusei said laughing

"Fine put her on" Richie said blushing like a dumb-ass

"Luna someone is on the Phone" Yusei yelled

"Hello-" "Luna I missed you" Richie said quickly

"I missed you too Richie" Luna said blushing at giggling a little bit

"So how's everyone doing" Richie ask safely

"Good. How is your new school Richie" Luna ask

"Good. I'm meeting new people but I still care for you the most Luna" Richie said laughing

"Thanks. You should head back to your friend and I love you" Luna said hanging up the phone and blushing.

( **Back with Trent, Duncan, Gwen, Cody, Bridgette, Noah,Owen, Courtney and Brianna** )

"What taking that boy so long to use the bathroom" Duncan said madly

"Don't be mean to Richie" everyone but Duncan and Brianna

"Hey sorry about that I was on the phone" Richie said walking back to the tablet with his friends at.

"Hey. The glowing stop" Noah said and push Cody down to the ground.

"Stop it Noah. I know you like me but stop being meaner then Duncan is" Cody said making Noah blush and look back at his book.

"Who were you talking to" Brianna and Courtney said at the same time.

"Some friends" Richie said hinding his phone.

"Like who" Courtney said getting up in Richie's Face and blushing at him.

"My friend Yusei Fudo" Richie said

"You know one of the best Yu-Gi-Oh players in the world" Noah and Cody said at the same time

"Yea." Richie said

"OMG. Can we talk to him" Cody asked

"Maybe" Richie said joking with them "Why not"

Richie pulled out his phone again and dialed ( **Ring Ring Ring** )

"Hey Yusei" Richie says

"Hey Richie what do u need" Yusei says

"Two friends of my wanna to talk to you" Richie says and asking in the same short second

"Maybe but first let's talk about Akiza and Luna" Yusei said loudly

"Not right now first friends then them" Richie starting to yell at Yusei

"Fine" Yusei said

"Who is your ace" Cody asked

"It's Star-Dust Dragon" Yusei said

"Do you like Akiza" Noah asked

"Yeah why" Yusei answer and dumbfounded

"Nothing" Noah said quickly

"My Turn. Do u know who Luna and Leo like" Cody and Owen asked Yusei just turned pale

"Leo I think like patty and Luna likes no one" Yusei said quickly

"Then put her on and let me ask her" Cody said

"Hello I'm Luna and you are" Luna asked the Brown Gap-Tooth boy

"My name is Cody and I like to ask you a question" The Brown Gap-Tooth boy ask

"Sure what is it" the teal girl ask over the phone

"Who do you like" Gap-Tooth boy asked

"No one" She said

"Okay. Bye" The boy said and hang up the phone.

'I going to be the last one standing'

 **Let's end episode one chapter one there.**

 **Please Review and Like this series.**


	2. 1x02 Hi I Yuma

**Hey Guys. Welcome back. It Episode 2 Chapter 2. Something Big is going to happen. Also guys one more chapter and episode before a 2 week long break for part 2 of season 1.**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything within Total Drama. They are owned by Cartoon Network. I only own Richie Petroski-Carey and Brianna Bridges. Also Yu-gi-oh 5D's I don't own.

Episode 2 : Hi I'm Yuma

* * *

 **Starring: Cody Anderson, Trent Cooper*, Courtney Stella, Brianna Bridges, Noah Bridges, Duncan Smith, Richie Petroski-Carey**

 **Also-Starring: Bridgette Summers*, Sierra Yates*, Emma Lance, Yusei Fudo, Luna May, Crow Hogan*, Akiza** **Izinski** ***, Leo May, Yuma Petroski-Carey, Gwen Walker**

 **Guest-Starring: Owen Lucky*, Jack Crown *, Scott Myers*,** **Mr. Bridges *, Mrs. Bridges ***

* * *

( **Still inside the lunchroom** )

"Richie what's wrong" Gwen ask the purple hair boy

"Nothing" Richie said calmly

"Richie" the bookworm said

"Richie" the gap-tooth geek said

"Nothing" Purple hair boy said getting mad

"Okay. If you don't say what's wrong I will beat it out of you" Duncan threaten

" **Just leave me alone** " Richie said and getting up an leaving

"Smart move dumb-ass" Courtney said

"Duncan why" the goth said

"He need to talk. And said what is was wrong out" the punk said

"I going after him" Courtney and Brianna said

( **After a couple of hours** )

"Richie"

"Richie" brown hair girls said

" **What do you want** " Richie said smirkly evilly

"Just to check on you and your arm is glowing again" Brianna said

"But the glow is not red it purple like your hair" Courtney said

"Take my phone and call Yusei" Richie said

"Okay" both girls said

( **ring ring ring** )

"Yusei" Courtney said

"Yeah that me. And who are you" Yusei said

"Courtney and Brianna" both said

"Yeah what do you need from me" the head singer said

"Something wrong with Richie his mark is purple not red" Brianna said

"We'll be over soon. Make such Richie does not leave and has his deck" The head singer said

"Okay we'll do both task" Brianna said

( **End of Phone Call** )

" **I know what you to girls want** " Richie said evilly

"What do we want then" Courtney said will a lot of force

" **You two both like Richie. But I not Richie. I'm** **Yuma** " Yuma said

"Give us Richie back now" Brianna ask

" **Let me tell you something. Richie** **doesn't like either of you** " The evil Richie said smirk

"Stop lying to us" Courtney said

"Yuma stop this now" the heart singer said

" **Stop what Leo** " Yuma ask playing dumb

"Yuma just stop" the head singer said

" **No I not go-** " Yuma said before turning back into Richie

"Yuma stop" the front claw said

"What happen" Richie said

"Richie" said Yusei, Leo and Luna

"Yeah that my name don't wear it out" Richie said laughing "But really what happen"

"Yuma took over" Leo said

"Did I do anything bad" Richie asked

"Nope" Brianna said handing Richie his deck back

"Thank Brianna" Richie said making Brianna blush

"Richie" Luna said

"Yeah Luna" Richie said

"Can I talk to you" Luna ask

"Okay" Richie gave in

"So was it only you, Leo, and Luna" Courtney ask

"Yea. But I never wanna Richie friend to meet Yuma" Yusei said

"Why" Brianna said

"It's because Yuma is a different counterpart of Richie" Leo said

"Okay" Courtney said

"What do wan-" Richie was cut off by Luna kissing him on the lip's. Then after the kiss she starts to snicker.

"Richie" Leo said

"Yeah Leo" Richie said

"Your coming back with us" Yusei said

"What no I not going **back there** " Richie/Yuma said

"But call me if you need anything" Yusei said

"See you around Richie" Leo said

"Wait" Luna said

"What is it Luna" Yusei and Leo say

"Can I just stay here. To make sure Yuma doesn't come again" Luna said

"Fine and we going to get you into this school to" Yusei said

"Richie, Brianna we going to get killed by parent look at the time (8:30 p.m)" Courtney said

"Luna were are you going to be sleeping" Leo asked

"Not at my house" Courtney said

"Not really at my house too" Brianna said

"Fine. My house it is" Richie said

"Richie take good care of my sister" Leo says

"Okay go home now" Richie said joking

( **Yusei and Leo left** )

"So what to do now" Luna ask Richie

"It's time to eat" Richie said

"Okay fine let's ride your D-Wheel there" Luna said

"Um. I didn't bring my D-Wheel to school" Richie said

"Really. So how do we get home." Luna cried

"I'll call Noah" Brianna said

( **Ring Ring Ring** )

"Hello" Noah said

"Noah I need a ride home know with Richie, Courtney and Luna" Noah twin said

"But Mom and Him are sleep" Noah says

"Please Noah I own you one if you do it" Brianna said

"Fine" Noah gave in

"Thanks brother" Brianna said

( **5 mins later** )

"Get in before we all get in trouble" Noah said

"Okay" everyone said

"So where is the teal hair going" Noah asked

"To my house Noah" Richie said blushing

"Okay. Well be there in a soon" Noah said

"Richie" Luna ask in pitch darkness

"Yeah Luna" Richie said like he knew what Luna was about to ask him

"Will Yuma come out again" Luna, Brianna and Courtney ask while Noah is just dumbfounded

"Yuma is a different counterpart of me Noah" Richie said "And I really don't know"

"Richie and Luna here's your stop" Noah said

"Bye see you's tomorrow" both teens said

( **After Noah, Brianna and Courtney leave** )

"Luna-" Richie was cut off again by Luna. Then after 5 mins of those two making out they final say 'Let's go inside'

"So Richie where do I sleep" Luna ask but forget Emma is sleep so she woke up and wake into the front-room

"Richie why is Luna here" Emma said

"It's because of Yuma" Richie said looking down at the ground

"Richie what happen. At school today" Emma ask

" **I going to bed** " Richie/Yuma said madly

"Love you Richie" Emma said

"Love you Richie get a good night sleep" Luna said blushing at what she said

"Luna do you like Richie" Emma said looking at the blushing twin of Leo

"Y-Y-Y-eah" Luna said looking down

"I think it time for bed to Miss May" Emma said joking around

"Okay Mom" Luna said joking around

( **Next Day inside the Lance home** 'It's Saturday Two')

Richie wake's up without a shirt and walks down stair to the kitchen, and gets something to drink. After getting something to drink. Richie see Luna sleep peacefully but then some memories of the pass, then thought off the future of his life.

"Hey Luna" Richie said quietly

"Yeah Richie" Luna said waking up and seeing Richie without a shirt and saw his bare chest and then started to blush

"I love you" Richie said then started to kiss Luna

"Richie stop it. And I love you too" Luna said

"So Richie what are you going to do with Luna today" Emma said

"Were going to take my D-Wheel around" Richie said smiling

"Not so fast mister" Richie Step-Mom said

"What is it" The Kid with Purple hair says

"Your not able remember and we don't want attention drawn to us today" Emma said "Also I have work so I say just stay here and go out with friends"

"Okay Emma" both teenagers say

( **Emma leaves for work** )

"So Richie what do you wanna do" Luna says laying right next to Richie bare chest

"I would like to just make out with my girlfriend then go out with my friends" Richie said's pushing Luna down then started to make out with her until he heard his phone go off.

"Hello Lance-Petroski-Carey kid here" Richie said

"Richie is that you" Someone says on the other side

"Yeah and who's this" the bare chest purple hair teen says

"It's me Courtney" the C.I.T got his number

"Okay. Courtney what do you need" the bare chest purple hair teen says

"I-I- Can you hang out with me right now" the C.I.T is blushing on the other side of the Phone

Luna is getting unhappy. So she take this time to start kissing Richie

"Not Right now. Luna Stop I'm on the Phone" Richie said

"Wait are you to dating" Courtney asked

"GTG" the bare chest purple hair teen says. Also end of Phone call

"Luna-" Richie is cut off with Luna soft lips again kissing him then Luna tried to go past the make-out zone again 'Yes. I'm

with Richie. But I want him to have sex with me again' Luna thought

"Richie do you wanna do more then make-out" Luna ask after breaking there kiss

"Not really. Let's get out of the house" Richie said dragging Luna into Emma room for her to get change

After a half-hour Luna was really to leave Emma's new house. (Luna was wear her Cloths from Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's)

Richie only change his two shirt to (A Dress-Shirt)

"What do you want to do Luna" Richie ask

"I really don't now" Luna said

"Hey let's call some friends up to see if they want to hang out. Like Cody." Richie said

"Fine only to friends" Luna said acting like a mother

"Nope" Richie said grabbing his phone. After a half hour no one answer

"Did anyone answer" Luna ask him

"No one answered me princess" the purple hair teenager said

"Really. I think Courtney mad because of me" the twin of Leo said

"Yeah. But I only love you" the purple hair teenager said. Then started to kiss Luna on the lips.

 **A/N**

 **Finally done with episode 2. But guys when I do episode 3 it's going to start off from here.**


	3. 1x03 Last Day With You

**Hey Guys Episode 3 here mid-season episode.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any. I only own Richie/Yuma, and Brianna. Also now I add these - * ** ***. * One means appear but doesn't speak. ** Two Means doesn't appear and speak. Finally *** three means they just** **mention. Yeah that was just a lie with these *** ** ***

 **Episode 3:** Last Day With You

* * *

 **Starring: Cody Anderson, Trent Cooper, Courtney Stella, Brianna Bridges *, Noah Bridges *, Duncan Smith, Richie Petroski-Carey**

 **Also-Starring: Bridgette Summers *, Sierra Yates *, Emma Lance, Yusei Fudo, Luna May, Crow Hogan , Akiza** **Izinski** **, Leo May, Yuma Petroski-Carey *, Gwen Walker**

 **Guest-Starring: Owen Lucky*, Jack Crown * , Scott Myers *,** **Mr. Bridges *, Mrs. Bridges *, Sherry McKnight ***

* * *

( **From last episode** )

Richie and Luna are still kissing. Then they hear Richie Phone go off again.

"Hello" Richie says

"Hey Richie" Courtney says

"Yeah. I sorry about early" Richie says laughing

"It's okay. But do still want to hang out" Courtney says

"Sure" Richie says "Also Courtney is Luna able to come"

"Fine" Courtney said madly

"Courtney what's wrong" Richie ask her

"I wanted it just to be us too" Courtney said over the phone blushing

"Luna talk to Courtney" Richie said handing the phone over then walking into the other room

"Luna can I steal your boyfriend for the rest of the day" Courtney said laughing

"Why. Is it because you like him that's why" Luna said 'I wouldn't care if I had to share him but if I do I will be wife number one' Luna though

"NO-No I don't like him. He's a little kid" Courtney said barely without fainting and she though 'He doesn't like me like Yuma said. No don't think like that'

"Fine I'll let you have my boyfriend for the rest of the day. But under one condition. You can't get into his pant's" Luna said like she owned Richie

"Deal" Both girls said then Luna said "Richie get your ass over here and your hanging out with Courtney one rule she not allow in your pant's"

"Okay Mother" Richie said smirking then lean into Luna face

"Don't call me that" Luna said before look at Richie chest he miss a few workouts but he is skinny but hot

"I love u" Richie said leaning into Luna lips

"I-L-O-V-E-Y-O-U-T-O-O" Luna said taking breaks

"I need to go and hang out with Courtney" Richie said getting his shirt on and walking out the house.

"Fine. But do stay out to long" Luna said motherly

"Okay see you later" Richie said running out the house

( **Time Skip 7:30 - 8:00 pm w/** Richie and Courtney)

"Richie will Yuma come out again" the girl with brown hair said

"I really don't know the only reason why he came out. He comes out when I'm mad or angry" The boy with dye hair said

"Richie I really like u" Courtney said about to cry

"Don't cry. Courtney I like you but I love Luna" Richie said trying to lift her spirits

"I know your love her but what do you do to make people fall in love with you" Courtney said

"I really don't know but after I stop acting like a nerd people wanna to be my friend" Richie said smirking at the question and ask "It getting late let me walk you home"

"So how long have you been living here" Courtney ask

"About a Month or two I don't remember" Richie answer

"Did you and Luna do it" Courtney said throw Richie off balance

"No wh-why do you ask" Richie said after getting up off the ground

"Just making sure" Courtney said winking to Richie then Richie look away and blush

"Okay how much further is your house" Richie said calmly

"Two more block Richie" Courtney said

"Okay give me a minute I need something to drink" Richie said grabbing from his book-bag

"Hey you. Yeah you" a guy said in a deep voice and point at Richie with a gun

"What do you want" Richie said getting angry

"Richie let's go" Courtney said getting scared

"Don't move or I blow his brains out" the man said angrily

"Then what do you want with me" Richie yelled

"Your life. You took my family now I'll take you" the man said

"What the hell dude I didn'-" Richie said before getting shot in the eye and knocking out

"He's dead" the man said before walking away

"Richie wake up I going to call the cop's" Courtney said calling 911 up

"What's your emergency" the person said

"My friend got shot" Courtney said breaking down into tears

"Will be there in a minute" the person said

"Richie Richie get up damn" Courtney said crying then called Luna and told her what happen.

( **Time Skip into the hospital w** **/** Richie, Courtney, Luna, Leo, Yusei, Akiza, Crow, Duncan, Owen, Bridgette, Cody, Trent, Scott, Emma, Sierra, Noah, and Brianna)

"Richie hope you feel better soon" Trent said sadly

"Courtney,Luna. You too go home" Leo said seeing them crying

"Courtney did you see who did this" Duncan said angrily

"No. The only thing I saw was someone wearing a chain around their pants that it" Courtney said

"Duncan where is your chain a I gave you for your birthday" Gwen said

"I left it at home" Duncan said growling at her

"Guys let's just start heading home" Cody said

"NO DAMMIT MY BOYFRIEND IS DIEDING" Luna yelled

"What happen" Richie said looking around and then started to rub his eyes to realize that he only has one.

"You got shot" Crow said

"Crow your here" Richie ask before passing out

"Yeah. He's tried. Duncan can I talk to you for a second out there" Crow said and then ask

"Sure" Duncan said walking out of the room with Crow

"I know it was you" Crow said angrily

"Yeah so" Duncan bark back

"I would call the cop's if it was anyone else but he's family to me" Crow said calming down

"Fine I'm leaving and tell Gwen were done" Duncan said leaving the hospital

"Where's Duncan" Gwen said

"He left and he said you two are done" Crow said "Also he said "Today is the last day with you." Plus he was the one who shot Richie in the eye"

"I'm going to kill him" Yusei said darkly

"No Yusei" Akiza said

"Luna Luna" Leo said

"Uh. What Leo" Luna said

"It's time to go home" Leo said walking out of the room with everyone and then just left (Emma and Luna)

"Luna it time for us to head home" Emma said

"Yes Emma" Luna said 'Richie pull throw this.'

( **After those to get home their is a phone ring** )

"Luna I'm sorry" The voice said

"Who this" Luna asked about to hang up

"Duncan" Duncan said hang up the phone

 **A/N**

 **Finally down**

 **Next Time**

 **"Richie your up" Luna and Courtney said**

 **"Gwen were is Duncan" Richie said**

 **"Dead I think" Trent said**

 **TBNR Nation**


	4. 1x04 Death & Love

**Hey Guys Episode 4, Chapter four.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any. I only own Richie/Yuma, and Brianna.**

Episode 4: Death and Love

* * *

 **Starring: Cody Anderson , Trent Cooper, Courtney Stella, Brianna Bridges , Noah Bridges , Duncan Smith * , Richie Petroski-Carey**

 **Also-Starring: Bridgette Summers , Sierra Yates , Emma Lance, Yusei Fudo, Luna May, Crow Hogan , Akiza** **Izinski** **, Leo May, Yuma Petroski-Carey *, Gwen Walker**

 **Guest-Starring: Owen Lucky, Jack Crown * , Scott Myers ,** **Mr. Bridges *, Mrs. Bridges *, Sherry McKnight ***

* * *

( **3 week's after Richie getting shot in the eye** )

'Where am I' Richie thought and open his eye and said "WHAT THE FUCK"

"Richie your awake" Courtney said

"Where the hell am I" Richie said feeling no Yuma with him

"In the hospital" Luna said give him a hug

"Where's Duncan" Richie ask "Also, I have a fucking bone to pick with his prick ass"

"Richie" Trent said calmly

"How the hell did I end up in here" Richie ask madly

"Duncan tried killing you" Gwen said sadly then run and giving Richie a hug making him look away and blush "Richie I love u" she said

"Gwen you don't love me you thing you do" Richie said calmly

'What the Hell' Luna and Courtney though

"When do I get out of this hell place" Richie ask

"Today" Cody, Bridgette, Crow and Emma said

"Yes finally I get to go back to gaming" Richie said smirking and blush to the girl reaction

"Your Work called today and said " Your Fired'. Also Sora called to make sure your ok" Emma said to Richie

"Sora called. I thought she's still mad at me" Richie said about to get knock out

"Nope. When she talk to me she started to cry" Emma said

"Who the Hell is Sora-bitch" Courtney yelled

"She my ex-girlfriend" Richie yelled back only to start stairing into Courtney eyes to make the both of them blush and look away

"Who's going to take him home" Crow said

"I'll take Richie home" Gwen said quickly making the another girls get mad at her

"Okay let's go" Richie said walking next to Gwen and Luna 'How the hell do I still have feelings for Gwen. She cheated on me with Duncan. But she said she love me' Richie thought about Gwen

"We will meet you guys home we getting Lunch" Gwen said 'Haha I can make Richie my lover atleast' she thought

"Okay not to long" Emma said push the other into cars

( **10 Minutes later w** /Richie and Gwen at Lucky Bird)

"Why did we stop here and not go arou-" Richie said before getting cut off by Gwen lips press against

"Richie I know you like that kiss" Gwen said sexily

"Okay but I want R-E-A-L-L-Y food Gwen" Richie said hungry

"Fine" Gwen huff out

"I'll go in an pay for it Gwen what do u want" Richie ask her

"Just get my a drink. Anything will do lover" Gwen said making Richie almost faint

( **Inside Lucky Bird** w/ Richie)

"Hello I would like to order" Richie ask the worker at the front desk

"Okay. What would you like from Lucky Bird" the women ask

"A large Sprite and A large Coke. That will be all" Richie told the women

"What the name so I could give it to" the women ask him

"Lance. Richard Lance" he said with ice as he said it.

"I will have your cups in a minute Mr. Lance" She said "Here are your drinks"

"Alright Bye Ms. What your name" He ask her

"My name is Miss. Sora Takenouchi" She said making Richie faint

"Sora. It me Richie Petroski-Carey-Lance" Richie said making her blush and angry

"What the hell are you doing here you Dog" she said

"I didn't know you work here" Richie yelled

"Richie Hurry up the others started calling me and getting mad" Gwen said to him before she walk into the car

"Who's that" Sora ask

"Gwen. She my ex-girlfriend, her other ex-boyfriend just tried to kill me because of fucking god knows" He said to Sora

"Why do you a bandage on your eye. Richie what the hell happen to your Eye" She said and yelled

"I got shot. From Gwen other ex-boyfriend" He said before walking out of the Lucky Bird

'Who does Sora think she is by asking me questions. When I get home I'm going to be anti-social until My Girlfriend wants me' Richie though

"Richie Hurry up we should of left 5 minutes ago" she told him

"Alright I'm fucking coming. Lover-Girl" He said making Gwen blush like blood

"Let's get home" the pale girl said

"Alright" Richie said hoping into the car.

( **At the Lance House w/** Luna, Cody, Bridgette, Courtney, Brianna, Noah, Trent, Yusei, Akiza, Leo, and Sierra)

"Look it Gwen's car and she seems happy" Akiza said 'Did Richie have sex with that bitch' she thought

"Gwen are you okay" Trent ran down to the car and ask her

"Yeah I'm fine. But don't try and help me" She said making Trent get mad at Richie

"What the hell did you do to Gwen" Trent yelled

'I going to fucking kill that bitch. He know's I love Gwen and she should be my girlfriend. Until he fucking woke up I was about to ask her out. That fucker' Trent thought before trying to Punch Richie but move out the way

"What the hell Trent" Gwen yelled

"Gwen You Should know that I love you" Trent said 'I will make her my you pussy bitch'

"Trent I know you do. But I don't love you" She said to him making him heartbroken and ready to kill someone

"Richie I'm going to kill someone you love because of this" Trent said before walking into Richie's house

"Is anyone inside" Richie ask before hearing a scream

"Emma" everyone cried out

"Trent when I fucking find you your ass is fucking dead" Richie, Yusei, and Scott said

"Scott" Sierra said

"Yeah Sierra" Scott said with a glare

"I kinda like you" Sierra said before hiding behind Cody

"Sierra don't be sad I kinda like you to" Scott said walking up to Cody and Sierra

"Bridgette" Cody said

"Yeah Cody" Bridgette said

"I love You" Cody said walking up to Bridgette and kissing her

"Akiza. I love you" Yusei said

"I love you to Yusei" Akiza said

"Richie I love you" Luna, Gwen, and Courtney said

'Fuck. Fuck. Fuck My life' Richie thought before running away from the three girls that love him

"Owen" Leo said

"yeah Leo" Owen said

"Don't you have a girlfriend" Leo said

"No. How About You" Owen ask

"Yeah" Leo said

"Brianna I though that you like Richie more then a friend" Owen ask

"I did until he got three fan girl going crazy" Brianna said like it was nothing

"He's got over a million fan-girls" Leo said

"How tho" Owen and Brianna ask Leo

"Acting and after him and Gwen broke up. After that then when my sister and other girls started fall for him. Also he moved if he had to many fan-girls" Leo said

"What the hell Leo" Richie said running up to him

"What did I do" Leo said

"Richie Leo. Stop this" Luna said pushing Leo away from her boyfriend and bring him in for a nice kiss

"I love you" Richie said without realizing what he just said

"I love you to boo" Luna said

"Richie" everyone said

 **That a Rap**

 **End of Episode 4 and Chapter 4. I feel bad for what happen to Emma.**


	5. 1x05 You Think This is a game

**Hey Guys For This Episode we will have two New Characters. Both will be based on to of my favorite Anime Characters from Pokemon Anabel and Ash. But the are going to both be OC's. Just letting you guys know. Also I didn't want a harem in this story but. What the hell. Richie should get one.**

 **Discalmer: I don't own anyone other then Richie/Yuma, Brianna Jocelyn, and Landon. Then rest is own but other place's**

Episode 5: You Think This Is A Game It's Not

* * *

 **Starring: Cody Anderson , Trent Cooper * , Courtney Stella, Brianna Bridges , Noah Bridges , Duncan Smith * , Richie Petroski-Carey**

 **Also-Starring: Bridgette Summers , Sierra Yates , Yusei Fudo, Luna May, Crow Hogan , Akiza** **Izinski** **, Leo May, Yuma Petroski-Carey *, Gwen Walker, Jocelyn Ellis, Landon Black**

 **Guest-Starring: Owen Lucky, Jack Crown * , Scott Myers ,** **Mr. Bridges *, Mrs. Bridges *, Sherry McKnight ***

* * *

( **Starting back with the last episode** )

"Richie Leo. Stop this" Luna said pushing Leo away from her boyfriend and bring him in for a nice kiss

"I love you" Richie said without realizing what he just said

"I love you to boo" Luna said

"Richie" everyone said

"What" Richie said

"DO you even know what you just said" Crow ask the purple hair teenager

"Nope. But why are Courtney and Gwen glaring at me" the teenager ask crow

"What you just said 'I love you' to Luna" Crow told him

"Shit" Richie Yelled before getting chase off by Courtney and Gwen

"Should we get him" Noah ask

"No" someone said "Let him do it on his own. Like he used to"

"Who the hell are you" Scott ask

"My name is Landon Black. And here is my friend Jocelyn Ellis, also she is not that much of a talker" Landon said smirking at everyone else.

"H-H-H-Hi" Jocelyn said nervously

"Hey. I'm Cody and this is my Girlfriend Bridgette" the geek said standing next to his girlfriend

"Hi. I'm Bridgette" the surfer said

"I'm Noah" the bookworm said smirking

"Yo name is Crow" Crow said

"Hey I'm Yusei" the head singer said

"Hi I'm Akiza" the back claw singer said

"Hi I'm Luna. And the boy that got chase away was my boyfriend" the front claw singer said smiling

"Hi. I'm Brianna" Brianna said smiling

"Hey I'm Courtney" Courtney said

"Hey I'm Gwen" Gwen also said smiling

"Ugh. Why is it me last to introduce myself again" the purple teenager said madly

"Because your to damn ho-mean" Courtney said

"Hello I'm Richie" the purple teenager said

"So what brings you here Landon and Jocelyn" Crow ask

"Yeah" Leo said

"Who the hell are you" Landon said pointing at Leo

"I'm Leo" the heart singer said

"We here to get out of our house and live a lot" Landon said

'Damn that Richie person is hot' Jocelyn thought then said "Um. We saw a teenager like your age mad and saying 'I going to fucking kill Richie.' That when we saw you guys"

"Alright thanks Jocelyn" Richie said smirking at her

"Your W-Welcome" Jocelyn said quickly

"Richie is that your name" Landon pointed to the boy with purple hair

"Yeah that my name" he said madly

"Yuma want's you dead" Landon said before punching him in the face and knocking him on the ground.

"Landon stop this. Don't hurt someone we don't know" Jocelyn said

"Yeah what the hell man. I did nothing to that prick. So Yeah. Do hurt me again" Richie said getting up with the help of Crow to stand up.

"Landon tell us what happen and the truth" Courtney said and ask

"Fine. The truth is Yuma killed our parents and want us to kill a guy name Richie. But we can't kill a human." Landon said falling on the ground and started crying.

"Yeah. I miss my mom and dad" Jocelyn said crying

"Don't crying Jocelyn it doesn't suit you" Richie said walking up to her and tilting her chin up to face him into his eye.

"Um. Thanks" she said turn her head to the side and started blushing

"Richie. Stop that now" Gwen said grabbing him by his arm and dragging him away

"Sorry about my boyfriend. He's like that" Luna said to Jocelyn

"Also how is Yuma alive" Yusei said

"I don't know what you mean" Landon said

"After I got shot I thought he died" the purple hair teenager said running away from Gwen

"That why he wears that eye patch" Landon said laugh

"It's not fucking funny Landon" Luna said

"Why not" Landon said laughing at Luna

"Landon. Stop being a dick" Jocelyn said to Landon

"How am I being a dick. It's to funny. To see the over power leader of the group we were with but that stupid Purple hair former friend" Landon said walking out over to Jocelyn and tried bring her into a hug but Richie step in and said "Landon don't fucking touch her, Courtney, Gwen or fucking even my girlfriend. You thing this is a fucking game that you can win but it not this is the world we live in"

"Alright stop being so mad" Landon said stepping back and walking away

"Jocelyn has Landon hurt you" Richie ask softly

"No. He was my bestfriend. Not Anymore" Jocelyn answer softly to Richie

"Richard" Courtney, Gwen and Luna said angrily

"What. He save me from a dick" Jocelyn said defending Richie

"Sorry. For yelling" Gwen and Luna said to Richie and hugging him

"It's All right. But. I don't know what will happen with us and Yuma" Richie said thinking about something he did with Yuma before that became one. "You guys should know that me and Yuma were friends before we become one" Richie said while everyone was giving Richie a confused look.

"What really how did you guys became one" Crow asked

"It after we become really close friends that how we became one" the purple teenager answered

"So what the hell are we going to do with Landon running his big mouth about you and Yuma being one" Scott said

"Do you want to get him for me but I will let you choose someone to go with you" Richie said

"Richie whats wrong" Owen ask him

"Nothing Big-O. And Scott I want you to do a run downtown for right now" Richie said

"Alright. I'll be back in a few. Bye Sierra" Scott said before running downtown

"Why the hell are you making Scott run downtown" Sierra said madly

"Scott ask me to help. And that's the help I need" he said to her

"Fine. But I still don't like you" she said to him

"Alright. We need to work to together because Yuma will come for us and kill us" Richie stated "If we don't fight together then we will died, and none of us want to died"

"Why do we have to fight Yuma" Noah asked

"He sent Mr. Dipshit here to try and kill me. But it didn't work. If we don't fight we died, and do you guys and girls want to lose your love one's. That the first thing he will strike is your love one's then you if you guys/girls don't agree to help him. Trust me we will end his rain of being a leader we need a new leader when the new world comes" Richie said's and stated

"I vote Richie" Cody said "Richie is going to be the leader when the new world comes and when Yuma is killed. Who's with me on voting for Richie"

"Richie for Leader and King of the new world" everyone said

 **AN**

 **That a rap. It was so much fun writing this chapter and episode. Peace.**

 **Next Time** **:**

 **"Richie You Think this is a game but it fucking not" said a dark voice "Line them up"**

 **"What The Hell Yuma. What did I do to you" Richie said**

 **"Bring him out" he said**

 **"Duncan" everyone said**


	6. 1x06 When Worlds Collides

**Hey Guys It's Time for the season one final. I'm ready to write was going to happen. Also Yuma, Trent, and Duncan are back. Also everyone will get a new appears after this episode. Also Owen and Scott will be move to Also-Staring for this episode and the rest of the series until there deaths.**

 **Discalmer: I don't own anyone other then Richie/Yuma, Brianna Jocelyn, and Landon.**

Episode 6: When Worlds Collides

* * *

 **Starring: Cody Anderson , Trent Cooper , Courtney Stella, Brianna Bridges , Noah Bridges , Duncan Smith , Richie Petroski-Carey, Yuma Petroski-Carey**

 **Also-Starring: Bridgette Summers , Sierra Yates , Yusei Fudo, Luna May, Crow Hogan , Akiza** **Izinski** **, Leo May, Gwen Walker, Jocelyn Ellis, Landon Black, Owen Lucky, Scott Myers**

 **Guest-Starring: Jack Crown * ,** **Mr. Bridges *, Mrs. Bridges *, Sherry McKnight , Rally Dawson *, Jack Atlas**

* * *

( **A Couple of day's later after Landon and Jocelyn meat Richie and the others** )

"Why am I still here" Landon said

"Because you would go back to Yuma" Leo said

"Why the fuck do you think I would go back to his ass" Landon said laughing "After I left I went back to were Yuma is and he started beating the fuck out of a dude with a green Mohawk. Then I started running until farmer boy caught me"

"You Mean Duncan" Richie said

"Yeah. Duncan was doing fine until me and Jocelyn had to leave" Landon said

"Alright. I have a plan but it might be stupid" Richie said

"What's your plan" Cody ask

"We will have ten of us go their and get Duncan back" Richie said

"What the hell man that the worst plan ever" Noah said Cody nodded to agree with him

"But who will be the ten if we do this plan" Leo ask

"Me, Yusei, Landon, Cody, you, Owen, Crow, Gwen, Bridgette, and Courtney" Richie stated

"Why is it Gwen, Bridgette, and Courtney the only girls you guys are taking" Brianna question

"The reason why I didn't choose the other's is because we might lose someone" Richie stated "Also, Luna I need to talk to you only and alone"

"Alright Richie" his girlfriend said

Richie and Luna walk after from everyone else.

"We might loose Owen. That why I choose him. He's too nice. The world we are living in is not a place to have nice people, but I can't kill Owen. And I know Yuma will kill one of us, that's why I didn't choose you" Richie said before kiss his girlfriend "And I love you"

"I love you too" Luna said

Richie and Luna walk back to were everyone else is.

"Richie you ready. It might be one of our last day on this earth" Crown said

"This plan is fucking stupid let me go" Landon yelled

"Put tape on his mouth until we get to were we have to go" Cody said

( **With Yuma and his group** )

"When the fuck will Landon and Jocelyn return" Yuma said

"Yuma. Their is a car driving down this way" Trent stated with half of his face burn

"Where is Duncan" Yuma said

"In the car wait for your next moved" Trent said happly

"Where is my weapon. I going to fucking teach Richie and his friends a lesson about this new world. And how it works" Yuma said

"I'll be back with your weapon king" Trent said walking away

( **With Richie and his small group of people** )

"Take the tape off his mouth now" Richie said "Landon are we there yet"

"Look there it is. But why are there no guards" Landon said trying to leave "Shit we have to leave now"

"Why. It a good time to go and get him" Leo said

"No it not they are waiting for us inside" Landon said before the door of the car were opened and saw Trent

"Trent. Why are you working for him" Cody said getting drag inside with the other

"Get down on your knees" Yuma said hold a baseball bat

"What the hell did I do to you" Richie said

"You think this is a game be it's not a fucking game. And bring him out" Yuma said

"Duncan" everyone with Richie said

"Yuma stop this" Duncan and Richie said

"Richie I'm scared" Owen, Courtney, Gwen and Bridgette said

"Who should I kill" Yuma said

"Yuma you should not kill anyone" Richie said about to get up

"Yes he should" Trent said kicking Richie to the ground

"Jack" Yusei yelled

"What Yusei. Why are you with that weakly of Richie" Jack Atlas said

"I'm not weak" Richie yelled

"Shut up" Yuma said "it's time for me to choose someone to die"

"But how can I choose someone for my former bestfriend group. Oh-Wait yeah I can. And I know how to do this" Yuma said "Let's Do my favorite game it's called Eenie Meenie Miney Moe"

"Eenie" point bat at Richie

"Meenie"points bat at Duncan

"Miney" Points bat at Courtney

"Moe" Points bat at Gwen

"Catch A" Points bat at Cody

"Tiger" Points bat at Bridgette

"If he" Points bat at Landon

"Hollers let" Points bat at Yusei

"Him Go" Points bat at Leo

"My Mother said" Points bat at Crow

"To Pick the very best one" Points bat back at Richie

"And You" Points bat to Crow, Leo, Yusei, Landon, Bridgette, Cody,Gwen, Duncan, and Courtney

"Are It" Points bat at Owen

"Bring him Up. If anyone says anything or move's cut the boy's other eye out and feed him to Cody" Yuma said "You can breath, you can blink, you can cry, Hell you all will being do that"

Yuma slam's the baseball bat into Owen's skull

"Damn taking it like a chap" Yuma said

Again Yuma slam's his baseball bat into Owen's Skull

"R-R-ich-ie" Owen barely said before a blow to the jaw and on last finish blow to the head

"Your rule's are to make sure I'm happy or that hill happen again to anther one of yous" Yuma said

"You are a Fucking Monster now I see why Landon and Jocelyn couldn't kill me" Richie stated

"You guys can leave now" Yuma said before getting some of his men to remove Richie and his group of ten people out of his base.

"Let's just head back" Cody said

'How the hell did I know that was coming' Richie thought 'Richie we still share kinda the same mind' Yuma thought to him 'Get the fuck out of my mind' Richie Though 'Fine but don't think you will win' Yuma though

"Alright let go" Richie said before hoping back into the R.V with Duncan, Cody, Crow, Leo, Landon, Bridgette, Yusei, Gwen and Courtney.

"Richie are you Alright" Duncan ask while getting glare at by Courtney and Gwen

"Yeah. I knew I should of not brought Owen. He's was to nice, and the new world does not need that much niceness. I feel like this is all my fault" Richie said looking down with on eye

"Richie it's not your fault. It's my fault for shooting you" Duncan said about to cry "I very sorry"

"It's alright Duncan I'm fine but I though that Owen could live through this. But Yuma knew something we didn't. He must of read my mind or something" Richie said

"He said 'Richie going to bring Owen and he's to nice and won't survive' I hope I could kill Richie and Owen then my life it compete" Duncan said to everyone coughing out some blood

"Yusei drive faster" Richie said "Is anyone back at my house a doctor"

"Yeah My girlfriend is one" Yusei said

"Alright hurry this up" Cody said

( **5 mins later they get back to Richie house that is now a** **mansion that could fit everyone inside and have their own rooms** )

"Hurry we need to bring in Duncan right now before he dies" Richie says

"Put him on the couch" Akiza said

"Where's Owen" Sherry said

"Yuma killed him. That bitch" Landon said "Where is my room"

"Fourth floor room 5 and it on the right" Luna said "Richie are you alright"

"Yeah baby I just need to relax. Akiza do you need help right now with me" Richie said

"Not really you and Luna just go to your room to relax. And do other things" Akiza said and then winked to Luna making her look down and blush

"Come one Richie" Luna said

"What about Courtney, Gwen and Jocelyn. Were are they living in this house." Richie said

"Each of us get one night but I have to ask the other like Courtney and Gwen if it alright if we just shared you" Luna said

"I'm lost but I need some sleep" Richie said hoping into his bed that he share's with Luna and then fell asleep. Then Luna walks out of the room then meat's Courtney, Gwen, and Jocelyn in the front room of the fifth floor.

"So what did you need to talk about Luna" Gwen said

"We all like Richie so let's just share him" Luna said to get all the girl want to fight her

"I don't like Richie" Jocelyn said looking away and blushing

"Well your a lair" Luna said

"Fine but it's time to go to bed" Jocelyn said pushing all the girls to their rooms

( **Next Morning** )

"We how did everyone sleep" Crow ask Richie, Yusei, and Leo

"Good" Leo, Yusei and Richie answered

"Richie how's Luna" Leo ask

"She still sleeping" Richie answer "You know when I was on the ground I found something"

"What was it" Leo and Yusei ask

"It was a ring" Richie answered

 **A/N**

 **That a Rap. I have some much fun but sadness if it wasn't Owen who do you think would Yuma killed Review and say it**


	7. 2x01 The New World

**Hey Guys Welcome To Season Two of Total Drama 5d's Highschool life. If you guys and girls read the season two trailer it going to be cool and lot's of twist and turn with** Richie and the others.

 **Discalmer : I don't own anything other than** Richie, Yuma, Brianna, Landon and Jocelyn.

 **Peace**

 **Season 2 Episode 1:** The New World

* * *

 **Starring: Cody Anderson , Trent Cooper * , Courtney Stella, Brianna Bridges , Noah Bridges , Duncan Smith , Richie Petroski-Carey, Yuma Petroski-Carey * , Luna May, and Yusei Fudo**

 **Also-Starring: Bridgette Summers , Sierra Yates , Crow Hogan , Akiza** **Izinski** **, Leo May, Gwen Walker, Jocelyn Ellis, Landon Black, Scott Myers, Rally Dawson, Jack Crown *, Jack Atlas * , and Sherry** **McKnight**

* * *

"Richie" Duncan said

"Yeah Duncan" the silver hair teenager said

"Why is your hair silver" Duncan ask laughing

"I did it for Owen" Richie said jumping to his feet

"Sorry. It been a couple of months" Duncan answer putting his head down in shame

"Sorry. It been hard for me still, we live in a new world and he was to nice. To last long in this new world" Richie answer sadly

"Richie-kun" Luna said calling him

"Why is she calling you Richie-kun" Duncan ask

"I have no fucking idea man but see you later" Richie said to Duncan before running to his girlfriend

"Man he's lucky" Duncan said quietly

"Why is he lucky" Noah ask

"He's got like three girlfriends" Duncan yelled

"No he still not doing a harem" Yusei and Leo said

"Why" Cody ask "If I was him I would do it"

"Cody Anderson" Bridgette said dragging him away by the ear

"It because my sister would kill him" Leo said

"Also my girlfriend would kill him too. She already hates Gwen" Yusei said

"So everyone other then Luna, Richie and Jocelyn think I'm a whore" Gwen said

"I don't think your a whore Gwen" Duncan said

"I fucking didn't ask you" Gwen said glaring at him

"Alright I go find Brianna to talk to her" Duncan said before leaving the room

"I was joking" Gwen said smiling "It was for his fucking ass to get out of here"

"Nice" Leo said "And your cool"

"Thanks" she answered

"So were's Rally" Scott ask

"I'm here" Rally said

"What took so long" Scott said before tackling him to the ground

"Scott get off of him" Richie said

"Sorry" Scott said walking away

"It okay hit the showers man. Rally you know why your here" Richie said then ask

"No" Rally said

"You tried raping my girlfriend" Richie yelled

"Wait that wasn't not me" Rally answer

"What?" Richie answer very lost

"It wasn't me who tried to rape Luna. I would never do that. It was bandits" Rally said

"Oh yeah sorry" Richie answer

"It okay but are you and Scott dating" Richie ask making Rally face turn bright red

"What" Scott said walking back into the room "You think I'm gay"

"Yeah because you push him down to make both of your face's get really close" Luna said walking into the room

"Nope. I'm dating Sierra" Scott said

"The why is Rally face still bright Red" Luna ask

"It because I kiss him before" Scott said

"Alright let's stop this gay shit before I throw someone on the streets then bring them back in" Richie said

"Richie" Gwen and Courtney said hugging Richie

"Yeah" Richie about to take off

"I love you" Gwen said but Courtney couldn't say it again

"Luna. Don't Chase me" Richie said before taking off

"Hiya" Brianna said

"Hey why are you so smiley" Luna said

"I don't know" Brianna said

"Hey" Duncan said walking back into the room

"Hey" Landon said

"..." Jocelyn said walking to Richie and hugging him

"What happen to Jocelyn" Richie ask

"I really don't know" Landon said

"I love you" Jocelyn said pulling Richie into a kiss but Richie tried and pull away but it was worthless

"Jocelyn are you okay" Richie said smirking

"Um-Um what happen" Jocelyn said turning brighter red then Rally was

"You kiss me and said I love you" Richie answer her "Jocelyn I love you to" he said quiet to her and she started to blush again

"Richard Lance" Courtney yelled

"What" Richie answer before running away

"I going to kill you" Courtney yelled

"I still don't know why Courtney like's Richie" Luna said

"Us too" everyone in the room agreed

"Hello. I'm here to see someone name Richard Petroski-Carey" the women said

"That's me" The Silver Hair Teenager said

"I need you to take off your shirt" she said

"Why and who are you" Richie said

"I'm Sherry McKnight and I heard what happen with your eye and Owen. But I think something happen when you got kick on the ground from Trent so. Take off the Shirt" Sherry said

"Alright. But I think the guys should get out the room" Richie answered and the guys left and the girl stood still until Richie took his shirt's off Slim body type

"Richie have you been feeling pain in your chest" Sherry ask

"No why" Richie answer lost

"Look at this" Sherry said holding a picture of Richie inside of his chest

"What the hell is that" Richie ask

"That the thing that got stuck to you when Trent kick you down on your knees" Sherry answer "and my work here is done"

"Bye" Everyone answer

"What's that" everyone ask Richie

"It's a sword that I could of kill Yuma with" Richie answer with his eye's turning red

"Richie don't" Luna said

"I love you" Richie said to her

"I love you to" Luna said to him

"Put a shirt on" Sierra, Crow, and Akiza said

"Alright" Richie said putting his shirt's on

"Aw come on Sierra, Crow and Akiza just a little longer with him without his shirt's" Luna said

"We need to eat soon" Crow said

( **Time skip to Friday** )

"Luna" Richie ask his girlfriend

"Yeah." Luna answer her boyfriend

"Do you think your pregnant" he ask her

"Maybe why" she ask him

"I would like to have a baby with you" he stated

"Ok-" Luna said before running to the bathroom and throwing up

"I'll talk to Akiza and Courtney and the other girl to come up here" Richie said getting his cloths on

( **Downstairs** )

"Akiza, Courtney, Gwen, Sierra, Brianna, Bridgette and Jocelyn can you do a check up on Luna. She not feeling to go" Richie said

"Alright" Akiza said leading the rest up the stairs

"Richie" Duncan said

"Yeah" Richie answer

"I think you need to step down and set a Council" Noah and Duncan said

"Why. I'm fine" Richie stated before falling to his knees and screaming out of pain

"Richie" Cody said before the sword inside Richie fell in front of him and the rest of the guys

"I'm alright now" Richie said before getting back on his feet "I still going to fucking kill Trent"

"Let's just stop thing about kill someone" Cody said

"Alright" Duncan said for Richie

"Um Richie" Jocelyn said

"Yeah. What do you need" Richie said turning his head to her

"Um. Um. -" "Luna is pregnant" Akiza said walking into the hugging Yusei

"-_-" Richie face before anime fainting

"Just leave him" Landon said walking to Jocelyn

"Landon. Don't fucking come near me" Jocelyn said

"Alright I'm going for a run" Landon said before leave the house that they all shared a moment

"So what the hell are we going to do about him" Yusei said

"Let me deal with this" Jocelyn said before leaning in and kiss him then got up

"Huh what the fuck happen" Richie ask

"You past out after hearing your girlfriend is pregnant" Duncan said

 **A/N**

Finally Season Two is out Also Next Episode is going to be all about Trent, Yuma, Jack A, Jack C, and Duncan


	8. 2x02 Old Face New Friends

**Hey Guys welcome back to Season Two of the series it Time for Episode 2 and if you guys or girls saw what I change it because I forgot about Sora from episode 4 of season one that why. Also Holy Shit at the cast list for this episode only four from Starring, two from, Also-Starring, and most of the cast list from Co-Starring. Also I lied about then is no Co-Starring. There is because of season one episode 4 with Sora that why. Wait also Duncan will be in lot's of episode this season. Bye.**

 **Discalmer: I don't own anything other than** Richie, Yuma, Landon, Brianna, and Jocelyn

 **Season Two Episode 2** : Old Face new friends

* * *

 **Starring: Cody Anderson * , Trent Cooper , Courtney Stella *, Brianna Bridges * , Noah Bridges * , Duncan Smith , Richie Petroski-Carey , Yuma Petroski-Carey , Luna May * , and Yusei Fudo ***

 **Also-Starring: Bridgette Summers * , Sierra Yates * , Crow Hogan * , Akiza** **Izinski *** **, Leo May *, Gwen Walker *, Jocelyn Ellis * , Landon Black *, Scott Myers *, Rally Dawson *, Jack Crown, Jack Atlas ,Ash Ketchum, Taichi Kamiya** **,** **and Sherry** **McKnight ***

 **Co-Starring: Sora Takenouchi, Takeru Takaishi, Yamato Ishida * , May Maple *, and Hikari Kamiya**

* * *

"Trent" someone with a dark voice said

"Yes King" he said going on one knee

"I need you to get a person name Yamato" the king said

"Yes King Yuma" Trent said before leaving to get his leader man he wanted

"First you will need to know were he is" Yuma said grabbing a man with a bag over his face

"Taichi were is Yamato or Matt" Yuma ask

"Why the fuck would I tell you" Taichi said before getting punch in the ribs

"Or I will fucking find Sora and kill her" Yuma said to him

"Don't kill anyone I know" Taichi said crying

"Then were the fuck is Matt" Yuma said "Or what about Miss Maple"

"Yuma I don't know where he is. Last time I saw him was when Richie dated Sora" Taichi said before passing

"Oh. Taichi you should be ashamed" Trent said before dragging him away

"Trent if you fucking see Duncan kill him or even Landon" Yuma and Jack A said

"Why don't we make a deal with Richie's group" Jack C said

"Your fucking stupid" Trent said

"Wait don't we have a anyone prisoner" Jack A ask

"Yeah" Yuma said "It Ash Ketchum"

"Should we bring him out" Trent ask him

"No he will kill us" Yuma said "It's because he has powers like using Aura against people"

"Let me out of here" Ask yelled

"Not until you tell me where Yamato or Matt is" Yuma said smiling 'I will never let you out of here'

"He's - Um - People say he died" Ash stated

"Is that the Truth" Yuma said

"Yes I would never lie. I was made for the god Pokemon" Ash said

( **Let's Move over to T.K, Sora, Kari, Duncan, and Richie** )

"Richard You dog" Sora said chasing him around

"Sora stop chasing Richie around. What the hell did he do to you" Takeru or T.K said

"No. I pissed because he cheat on me with a goth girl named Gwen" Sora fell to the ground crying

"Sora don't cry" Richie said walking up to her and hugging her

"Yeah listen to this man" Duncan said smirking at Sora blush because of Richie hugging her

"So Kari how are you" T.K ask

"I'm good but look at Sora" Kari said "How long ago have we seen her this happy or smiling"

"That's true whats with Richie to do that" T.K ask

"Yeah. But Richie why did you call me, T.K, Sora, and Duncan" Kari ask

"It's because I need your help. In finding Ask and Tai" Richie answered

"What my brother was toking away from me" Kari said started to cry

"Not you too" Duncan said getting ready to leave until he saw Trent and said to every inside the store "Hind Trent is coming"

"Everyone in the back room and put on work outfit's" Sora said before everyone started crouching to get into the back room

"Hello. I'm here for a burger and a large Sprite" the teenager said with a big burn on his face

"Alright first what's your name" Sora ask the teenager

"My name is Trent Cooper" Trent said with anger

"Alright it will be come up" Sora said to Trent "Sarah when the food is done bring it to Trent"

"Alright Sora" Sarah or Richie said with a girly voice from the kitchen

"Here's your burger and Sprite Mr. Cooper" Sarah walk away but before that Trent ask "What wrong with the eye"

"I love to cosplay" Sarah said "And I Cosplaying as a person named Richard Petroski-Lance"

"Alright. I thought you were Richie for a second. Last time I saw that prick he had purple hair, what hair color do you have to Cosplay as him" Trent said

"I have silver hair" Sarah said "I got to get back to work see you soon"

"Wait princess can I get your number" he said

"Don't you dare try and hit on my girlfriend" Mitch or T.K said

"I don't believe that she is your girlfriend unless you kiss her" Trent said smirking at the to boy's

T.K started leaning in a kiss Richie or Sarah lip's for four minutes

"Alright I believe you" Trent said leaving the restaurant

"Haha nice name Sarah" Michael or Duncan said

"Duncan don't laugh" Richie said looking at his cloths then at T.K

"Hey Richie you already look like a girl with Silver hair now you top it" Kari said

"Hey at least he look like a cute girl" T.K said forgetting his friends are still there

"Dude are you gay" Duncan said

"No. Why" T.K answer

"It because you said 'At least he look's like a cute girl', that gay dude" Duncan saids

"I going to change" Richie said running it to the back room and got change and said "It should of been Kari not me"

"Yeah. But their were only to guys outfits and three girls outfits and you where the last one in there" Kari said

"Let's just go back to my place" Richie said running out of the restaurant

( **Time skip back to Yuma, Trent, Jack A, Jack C, Taichi and Ash** )

"Tai" Ash said quietly

"Yeah Ash" Tai said

"We need to leave" Ash said quietly

"Nobody move or we will kill you" Trent said leaving the room

"Tai it's our only chance" Ash said

"To the window" said Tai

"Alright" said Ash

 _The Window open and Ash and Tai jump through it and ran until they were as far as they can_.

"Hgh are we gone" said Tai

"Yeah. Let go find T.K and Kari" Ash said

( **Back with Richie, Sora, T.K and Kari** )

"Um guys there are people running to us" stated Duncan

"Kari, T.K and even Sora" said Tai

"And who are those people with you" stated Ash

"Hey. I'm Richie and this is Duncan" the teenager with silver hair said

"Duncan your died" Ash said

"Don't lay a hand on him" said Richie

"Why" Tai stated "He's the one that gave us to Yuma"

"Hey that was the old me. This is the new me" Stated Duncan

"Richie were are we going" Sora said

"Back to my place. Duncan ain't it cool" Richie said

"Yeah it has six floors gaming room and other fucking cool stuff" Duncan said

"So Richie is it. How many people are living in your house" Ash ask

"Um. It's me, Duncan, Cody, Courtney, Brianna, Noah, Yusei, Bridgette, Sierra, Crow, Rally, Scott, Landon, Jocelyn, Gwen, Akiza, Leo and his twin sister and my girlfriend, Luna" Richie said smiling "Also you guys can live inside the house to"

"Alright" Tai said

"What happen at Yuma place" Richie ask them

"He only wanted us to say were was Yamato or Matt" said Tai looking at T.K

"Why does he need my brother" T.K said

"I have no Idea" Ash said

 **A/N**

 **Alright episode 2 is done of season two**


	9. 2x03 Dream Are Real

**Hey Guys it Episode 3 of season 2. Same as always I don't own anything other then** Richie, Yuma, Landon, Jocelyn, and Brianna

 **Season 2 Episode 3** : Dreams are Real

* * *

 **Starring:** **Richie Petroski-Carey,** **Cody Anderson , Trent Cooper * , Courtney Stella, Brianna Bridges , Noah Bridges , Duncan Smith , Yuma Petroski-Carey* , Luna May , and Yusei Fudo**

 **Also-Starring: Bridgette Summers, Sierra Yates * , Crow Hogan , Akiza** **Izinski *** **, Leo May, Gwen Walker , Jocelyn Ellis , Landon Black *, Scott Myers *, Rally Dawson *, Jack Crown *, Jack Atlas *,Ash Ketchum, Taichi Kamiya, Takuya Kanbara , Takato Matsuki *, and Rika Nonaka ***

 **Co-Starring: Sora Takenouchi, Takeru Takaishi, Yamato Ishida * , May Maple , Hikari Kamiya*, Davis Motomiya*,Yolei Inoue*, Ken Ichijouji*, Zoe Orimoto*, and Henry Wong ***

* * *

"Yusei" Richie said running into the house

"Yeah Richie" Yusei said to him

"Um my ex-girlfriend Sora, Ash, Takeru, Kari, and Tai are going to live here" he said to him

"Alright I see but why tell me" Yusei ask

"It's because I thing we live in a different Universe" Richie Stated

"How so" Yusei ask

"Taichi doesn't remember meet me" Richie said

"How old were you when you meet Taichi" Yusei ask

"When I was eleven years old" he answer

"You might be right. But does he know you dated Sora" the head singer ask

"Yeah. But he's mad at me because he still thinks I'm still her Boyfriend" Richie answered him

"Hm I don't know what to say to you" Yusei said walking away

"Richie were back" Duncan yelled

"Duncan will you fucking shut up" Richie yelled angrily to him

"Alright see you guys later" Duncan said running to his room

"So this is were you guys live" Ash ask

"Yeah it big but nice" he answered Ash

"Richie" a soft voice said

"Um-Um what up Luna" Richie stated (With an anime sweat-drop)

"Where were you early" Luna ask with Courtney behind her

"I was trying to safe Ash and Taichi for Yuma" Richie stated about to run

"Richie why do u want to run" Tai and Ash ask

"Because of her" Richie said pointing to Courtney before taking off

"Sora" Luna said running to her and hugging her

"Luna that's you" Sora said looking the other way

"So your Luna and what are you to Richie" Tai ask

"I'm his girlfriend" Luna stated giving Sora the will to kill Richie still

"Sora what happen to you and Richie" Tai and Luna ask

"Ugh- It's a long story but here it goes" Sora said

( **Flashback to Richie and Sora saying I love you** )

 _"Richie were are you going" the young orange hair girl_

 _"I don't know yet. We just saved the world and I got you with me" the brown spiky hair boy said_

 _"Richie will you leave me" she ask him_

 _"I don't know yet_ Sora. _Just remember I will always **Love You** " Richie said_

 _"I will always love you too" Sora said_

( **Flashback to Richie and Sora break up** )

 _"Richie" a thirteen year old girl with orange hair ask_

 _"Yeah Sora" Richie answered_

 _"Whats wrong. You seem like you don't love me anymore" Sora said_

 _"No it not that. I will always love you Sora. It my family I have to move soon" Richie said_

 _"Ask your brother to live here and you can stay here" Sora said_

 _"It's not that easy. I wish I could say, but it's to late next week Monday I moving" Richie said about to cry_

 _"Why did you not tell me" Sora yelled_

 _"I just found out about this yesterday after our date" Richie said_

 _"Richie will you always remember me after you move" Sora ask_

 _"Yes and I will always love you too until the Day I Died" Richie said_

( **Back to the Present** )

"Richard R Lance" Luna yelled

"Don't hit him" Takeru stated before getting punch by Courtney

"Oops Sorry" Courtney said

"I need to call somebody" said Ash on the Phone "May are you okay"

"Yeah I'm Alright" May said

"Talk to you later" Ash said

"Bye" May said

"Richie" Cody ask

"Yeah Cody" Richie answered

"Were will we get the food for all of us and the room with them" Cody stated quietly

"I don't know but don't worry about that" Richie answered him

"Richie we got someone out Front" Noah said

"Who are you" Richie yelled

"My name is Takuya Kanbara" the boy said

"Where did you come from" the silver hair teen said

"A far away place" Takuya said

"Give me a second" Richie said walking back inside of the house

"He has no weapons" Crow says

"Let's just vote" Richie asked

"Just bring him in" Jocelyn says

"Alright" Richie says grabbing his gun (A .357 python)

 _Richie walks out of his base and see Takuya without anything then bring Takuya inside of the base._

"Thanks for letting me in" Takuya stated

"It alright. Brianna show him to his room" the silver hair body said

"Okay Richie" Noah's Twin said

"Wait your the Richie the one who help the digidestined" Takuya ask

"Yeah that's me" Richie said getting scared

"Your my hero" he said getting into the silver hair teens face

"Alright I have stuff to do" the silver hair teen said

"Wait. I'm here for my master" Takuya said with a evil smile

"Who's your master" Cody ask

"Yuma and it time for you guys to die" he said

 _Takuya punches Crow in the face. "Your going to fucking died Takuya" Crow said_

 _"No I will not died be-" Takuya started to say before getting shot in the back with Richie Gun._

"Why is it the pure hearts that become killers with Yuma" the silver hair teenager ask his girlfriend Luna

"I don't know. But why did you tell Sora that you will always love her" Luna ask giving her boyfriend a death stare

"Hey I was thirteen" he stated "Also, that was when I was a geek"

"Your my nice cool geek" Luna says before pulling Richie in for a kiss

"Richie" Ash calls

"Yeah Ash" he says

"What up with you kiss Luna" Ash ask

"-_- Really Ash Luna is my girlfriend" Richie said blushing

"Alright I think it time for bed" Luna said

( **Next Morning** )

"Ugh" Richie yelled

"Richie be quiet I going back to bed" Luna said softly

 _Richie leaves his room_

"Richie" someone says

"Yeah Gwen" he says back to the voice

"What going to happen to this place" she ask

"I don't know but for now we will watch out for more people like Takuya" Richie stated

"Alright how is Luna and the newcomers" she ask him

"They are alright" Richie said "Also, we need more supply's so when you see Duncan, Crow, Cody, and Landon. Tell them to go out for a supply run"

"Why do we need a supply run" she ask him

"It because were running low on food" Richie stated

"Alright I'll tell them" Gwen said walking away

"Richie" a voice said

"Yeah" he said sighing

"It's me Jocelyn" Jocelyn said

"Hey Jocelyn how are you" Richie stated looking down at his new shoes (DC Brand)

"Nothing. But how are you feeling" she said

"Not really good had to kill someone" Richie stated

"It's alright Richie Luna will always love you like me" Jocelyn said kiss Richie check

"Thanks but I got to go" Richie said running away

 **A/N**

 **That's a rap took me longer then Normal just to write this because of School.**


	10. 2x04: Eye for Soul

**Hey Guys Welcome Back it time for Episode 4 of Season 2. Also this episode with a one of the lowest cast. Also, No Duncan. *-* mean flashback only**

 **Disclaimer: I only own Richie, Yuma, Brianna, Landon, Jocelyn**

Episode 4 Season 2: Eye for Soul

* * *

 **Starring:** **Richie Petroski-Carey,** **Cody Anderson , Trent Cooper*, Courtney Stella, Brianna Bridges*, Noah Bridges, Duncan Smith*, Yuma Petroski-Carey*, Luna May, and Yusei Fudo**

 **Also-Starring: Bridgette Summers*, Sierra Yates, Crow Hogan , Akiza** **Izinski *** **, Leo May, Gwen Walker , Jocelyn Ellis , Landon Black *, Scott Myers, Rally Dawson*, Jack Crown*, Jack Atlas *,Ash Ketchum, Taichi Kamiya, Takato Matsuki, Rika Nonaka *-*, Sora Takenouchi, Takeru Takaishi,Hikari Kamiya* and Issei Hyoudou**

 **Co-Starring: May Maple* , Davis Motomiya*,Yolei Inoue*, Ken Ichijouji*, Zoe Orimoto*, and Henry Wong ***

* * *

"Cody" Richie says

"Yes Richie" Cody stated

"Who all in the house" Richie ask

"It's me, you, Luna, Sierra, Crow, Leo, Gwen, Jocelyn, Sora, T.K, May, Ash, Tai, Takato, and Issei" Cody says

"You got any new guys or girls wanting to join us to take out Yuma" Richie ask

"Nope what about Issei" Cody ask

"Yeah that true but he's very fucking weird" Richie says

"Let just go ask him" Crow says

"Alright Issei come here" Richie says

 _Issei walks into the front-room_

"Yo Richie what do u need" Issei ask

"Do you know anyone that will fight on my side against Yuma" Richie ask Issei

"Yeah maybe but I have to get them" Issei answers him

"Who are they" Noah ask

"Rias Greomory, Asia Argento, Akeno Himjima, Koneko Toujou, Yuuto Kiba, Xenovia Quarta, and Gasper Vladi" Issei stated

"But what powers or other supernatural junk that have" Courtney ask

"We are all devil some has power with swords, healing, super strength, and is a vampire half-bread" Issei says

"Richie I need to talk to you for a minute" Courtney says

"Alright I be right back guys" Richie says

 _Richie and Courtney leave the front-room to talk_

"What do you need Courtney" Richie says with a smirk on his face

'I got this all I have to do is to say I love you' Courtney thought then said "Richie I-I-I L-L-L-O-O-" She cut off by Richie lips pressing softly on hers.

"Courtney I knew you loved me" Richie says smirking "That why I was smirking"

"Your a fucking bitch Richie" Courtney says blushing

"But we need a plan" Richie stated before walking back to his group "Also, how to fix my missing eye"

"I think I know someone can help" Issei says

"Who" Richie ask

"Ddraig can you help Richie missing eye" Issei ask his hand

"Anything partner" The arm said "Also, Richie you will be able to see a mix of a dragon and a devil"

"Alright do it" Richie yelled before Issei put's his right hand on Richie missing left eye and said "Ddraig boost to the eye"

"Boost" Said the hand before sending Richie left missing eye back to normal

"Ugh what happen" Richie says finally able to see with both eye's again

"Almost a year without my left eye" Richie yelled

"Damn nice I can look at you normally again" Yusei said

"Holy shit I didn't think I'll see the day that Richie has both his eye's back" Takeru or T.K said

"Very funny T.K" Sora said punching him in the face

"Richie how is to see again" Takato said

"It feel's better but. I see you guy's in to different colors" Richie says 'Fuck I didn't think I would see with to different colors'

"Yeah that how I see you all" Issei yelled

"Alright Issei do you need anyone to come with you to get Rias, Koneko, Asia, Gasper, Yuuto Kiba, Xenovia, and Akeno" Leo ask

"No but if I do Richie you will get to find out that your going go though hell because of your stupidness but that's why we are friends" Issei states

"What do you mean by going thought hell" Richie ask him but Issei was gone

"Richie" Luna said

"Yeah Luna" Richie says

"I'm not pregnant" she says to Richie

"WTF" Richie yells

"Don't worry that much Richie" Yusei said

"Yeah man" Crow said "Yo Takato you got someone special waiting for you when this hell world we live in is done"

"Yeah her name is Rika" Takato says

 **Flashback**

* * *

 _"Rika Rika where are you" Takato says_

 _"Over here" someone with orange hair said_

 _"Rika why are we here not at school" Takato said_

 _"You heard of Richie and Greninja" Rika ask Takato_

 _"Yeah what about them" Takato answered_

 _"There is a dark force pulling him down and is going to try and kill him" Rika said "Protect him w-" before getting shot by a unnamed sniper_

 _"Rika Rika. Richie I'm coming to protect you" Takato said running to the highschool_

* * *

 **Flashback ended**

"Ash" Tai said

"Yes Tai" Ash answered him

"I don't want to fight" Tai stated

"But what about the digimon" Ash said

"That's different I don't want to kill people because of Richie and Yuma" Tai stated "I'm leaving if you want to come were leaving tonight"

"Don't leave Tai. Richie need you as much as Yamato need your help" Ash says

"Remember his death. Tai" Ash says

"Don't remember me" Tai yelled

"Tai whats wrong" Richie said running over to Tai

"I see you got a new eye" Tai ask

"Yeah I got it from Issei before he left to get some friends to fight against Yuma. Tai I need you just protect this place that's it" Richie says to Ash and Tai

"Why me Richie why do you need me to protect this place" Tai says

"It's because I trust you when we go to war with Yuma people we need all the people we can get to fight him and you don't want to kill anyone I trust you with my base" Richie says

"Alright Richie you win" Tai says

"Ash do you want to train and learn how to shoot a gun. Duncan will teach us all starting tomorrow" Richie ask Ash

"Alright" Ash yelled

"Why tomorrow Richie why not today" Ash ask

"Because Duncan out and trying to get more soldiers to fight against Yuma" Richie says

"Scott Sierra come here now" Courtney says

"What miss evil pants" Sierra says laughing

"Don't call me that you hoe" Courtney said

"Don't call her a hoe Courtney" Scott said

"Let's stop fight we need everyone to fight Yuma" Richie runs and says

"Why the hell will we help you" Scott says

"Crow" Richie said

 _Crow appears with a gun in his hand and points it right at Scott_

"Join him or Die" Crow says

"I rather be dead then help this bitch" Scott said

"Crow don't kill Scott please Scott after Yuma fall then we can leave is that right Richie" Sierra says

"Yeah that's true but I have new power to control first but then yes" Richie says

"Wait you have a new left eye" Scott said

"Yeah that true why" Richie ask taking a step back

"Now we could win this war" Scott yelled

"Maybe or Maybe not" Issei says to Richie thought his mind

* * *

 **A/N Finally I done but Richie with a new Eye is cool**


	11. 2x05: Blue Flames

**Hey Guys Welcome back Is Arc one of Total Drama 5D's highschool episode 5 season 2. Also Duncan back disclaimer I don't own anything other than** Richie, Brianna, Yuma, Landon, and Jocelyn

 **Season 2 Episode 5** : Blue Flames

* * *

 **Starring:** **Richie Petroski-Carey,** **Cody Anderson , Trent Cooper*, Courtney Stella, Brianna Bridges*, Noah Bridges, Duncan Smith, Yuma Petroski-Carey*, Luna May, and Yusei Fudo**

 **Also-Starring: Bridgette Summers, Sierra Yates, Crow Hogan , Akiza** **Izinski *** **, Leo May, Gwen Walker , Jocelyn Ellis , Landon Black *, Scott Myers, Rally Dawson*, Jack Crown*, Jack Atlas *,Ash Ketchum, Taichi Kamiya, Takato Matsuki, Sora Takenouchi, Takeru Takaishi ,Hikari Kamiya, Issei Hyoudou*, Saito Hiraga, Louise de La Valliere *, and Tsuna Sawada**

 **Co-Starring: May Maple* , Davis Motomiya,Yolei Inoue, Ken Ichijouji, Zoe Orimoto, and Henry Wong**

* * *

"Richie I'm back" Duncan yelled

"Nice Job who are these people" Richie ask

"First did you get a new eye and second. The brown spiky hair is Davis, next to him is Ken, next to him is Yolei, next to her is Zoe, next to her is Henry and finally Saito" Duncan said

"Yes I got a new eye and will you all fight with me to take back this world from Yuma" Richie says

"Yes" Davis, Ken and Henry says

"Wait we don't kill people" Zoe says

"Your girl don't need to" Richie says while his left eye glows green

"He is so cute" Zoe says

"Richard" Luna says getting very pissed off

"Luna don't hurt me" Richie says getting chased by Courtney

"Stop chasing him now" Saito yelled

"Alright but later I will get him back" Courtney said walking away

"Thanks Saito" Richie said

"Your welcome I had to deal with what your doing right now" Saito said

"How about tomorrow I introduce my wife Louise to you" Saito add

"Alright that sound good but one thing this eye has the power to make girl fall head over heels for me" Richie says to him

"It all right" Saito said laughing "Also, that can't be real"

"Yo Duncan send Zoe in" Richie said

"What do you need Richie" Zoe said

"Look at me" Richie said before his left eye started to glow green

"Richie will you be my husband" Zoe said before Richie left eye stop glowing

"Um what did I say" Zoe ask

"Nothing really only for me to be your husband" Richie said smirking

"I better be going" Zoe said before running out of the room

"Alright now I believe you" Saito said

"Also, will you help me kill Yuma" Richie ask him

"I don't yet so far I feel like you's are the one's that are going to be killed" Saito said

"Why do u feel like I'm going to fall and not will" Richie yelled

"Because your new to being a leading for these people and that is were your friend Issei come's into play" Saito said

"I know someone who can help with this" Saito also said

"Who Saito" Richie ask

"It's Tsuna Sawada" Saito said

"Not the mafia leader" Richie said loudly

"Why not you can learn from him for your eye and the powers that it come's with" Saito said "Then yes I will help you fight Yuma"

"Richie" Yolei said

"Yes Yolei" Richie ask

"Cody and Davis are fighting" Yolei said before Richie took off running

"Cody. Davis stop this" Richie yelled before his left eye started to glow red. Richie throw a punch that made Cody and Davis fly to the wall and knockout

 _A Minute later_

"Ugh" Cody said after getting hit

"Ugh. Richie your dead" Davis said trying to attack Richie but his eye changed from Red to blue and he dodge all of Davis punches

"Davis Motomiya stop fight this second" Kari yelled

"Kari your here already" Davis said looking at Cody

"I was fucking right" Cody said

"Not so fast mister" Bridgette said

"Um what Bridgette" Cody ask

"Today is Richie birthday" Luna yelled

"Wait whats the date" Richie ask looking at the calendar July 9

"Happy birthday" Everyone said other then Davis

"Davis say happy birthday" Richie said "Alright if you want to play like that Crow"

"Do it or you will die" Crow said pulling out his gun again

"Alright h-Happy Birthday boss" Davis said

"Hey guys in the build I would like to be called boss" Richie said

"That it your turning into Tsuna" Saito said before the door open

"Saito you called me twice what is it" Tsuna said

"Tsuna this is Richie next king to the Lance family" Saito said

"Wait next king to the Lance family" Richie said looking down

"I'm Tsuna and this is Reborn" Tsuna said and a little boy in a suit

"This is the boy I need to train with the special left eye" Reborn said

"Wait you were trained by a baby" Richie said laughing

"Reborn can I attack him" Tsuna said before using his power to knockout Richie in a second

"Ugh" Richie said

"That training was from that baby I took you out before your eye started to glow" Tsuna said

"Dammit I need to be faster next time" Richie says

"It's just not about that Richie. You have four or more different power's with that eye" Tsuna said

"One, is Green to charm girl, two is Red to fight, three blue is to dodge all attack, we need you to train with Tsuna to get the other color's out and Issei and Saito will help you" Reborn said before going to sleep

"Ugh. But in the end it will be for a good cause" Richie said

"Also, you guys have special ring like this one" Tsuna said showing Richie his Sky ring

"Wait is that the Sky Ring" Richie ask

"Yeah how did you know" Tsuna said

"I don't know. But-" Richie said before his eye started glow orange

"Richie are you okay" Saito said running to him

"Yeah but look at this" Richie said look at his hands and having gloves on his hand with blue flames around them

"Tsuna Richie like you" Reborn said

"So we know you have four abilities with your eye" Tsuna said

"Richie" Gwen said

"Yeah Gwen" Richie said before his eye turn back to white

"Takeru is missing" Gwen yelled

"Did you check his room" Richie said

"Yes and he's not in there" Gwen said laughing "I'm joking it your birthday smile more"

"Haha" Saito said

"Your a fucking bitch Saito" Duncan said before running up to Saito and tried punch him

"Duncan why" Richie ask

"I'll be your right-hand-man until you die" Duncan said smirking

"Sound familiar" Reborn said

"Richie your going to be a mafia boss when this war is our you have a Sky Ring two" Tsuna said

"Wait What" Richie said

"It's around your neck" Tsuna said

"I'm only going to kill Yuma and make this world better" Richie said

"Yeah but he has the other half of the sky ring" Tsuna said

"How do you know" Richie ask

"It because you only have half a ring around your neck" Tsuna said point to the half ring around Richie neck

"Wait how do I have a ring around my neck" Richie said looking at his neck

"I have no Idea" Reborn said smirking then walking away

"Reborn" Yusei said

"Yusei my old friend. How is it hanging" Reborn said

"Very good how are you" Yusei said

"Good like normal" Reborn said

 **A/N Done with to Chapters in Two Days.**


	12. 2x06 Last One Standing

**Hey Guys welcome back. Here we are this mark's the end of Arc one after this we will have a new intro. disclaimer I don't not own anything other then** Richie, Yuma, Brianna, Landon, and Jocelyn

Season 2 episode 6: Last One Standing

* * *

 **Starring:** **Richie Petroski-Lance,** **Cody Anderson , Trent Cooper*, Courtney Stella, Brianna Bridges, Noah Bridges, Duncan Smith, Yuma Petroski-Carey, Luna May, Yusei Fudo, Gwen Walker, Crow Hogan, Saito Hiraga, Issei Hyoudou, and Tsuna Sawada**

 **Also-Starring: Bridgette Summers, Sierra Yates, Akiza** **Izinski** **, Leo May, Jocelyn Ellis , Landon Black, Scott Myers, Rally Dawson,Ash Ketchum, Taichi Kamiya, Takato Matsuki, Sora Takenouchi, Takeru Takaishi ,Hikari Kamiya, Louise de La Valliere ,Rias Germory, Kiba Yuuto, Akeno Himejima, Koneko Toujou, Asia Argento, Xenovia Quarta, and Gasper Vladi**

 **Co-Starring: May Maple, Davis Motomiya,Yolei Inoue, Ken Ichijouji, Zoe Orimoto, and Henry Wong**

* * *

 _The Next Day_

"Richie" Saito said

"Yes Saito" Richie said looking at Saito

"Ready for your first day of training" Saito said before they hear a knock

"Saito" a girl with pink hair said

"Louise over here" Saito yelled

"Saito your dead" Luna said

"Luna don't" Richie said

"Alright by I going back to bed" Luna said

"Who is that Saito" Louise said

"It's his girlfriend" Saito said pointing at Richie

"Oh" Louise said

"Don't you think it unwise for you to yell at Saito" Richie said while his left eye is green

"Yes" Louise answered him

"Don't hurt Saito" Richie said with his eye still green

"I will not hurt-Wait who are you" Louise broke free from Richie trick

"Louise don't hurt him" Saito said running to protect Richie

"Why should I not hurt him" Louise said

"Crow" Richie said

 _Crow Appears out of nowhere with gun in hand_

"Don't hurt the boss" Crow said

"Saito help" Louise cried

"Then don't try and hurt Richie" Saito said putting down his head

"Who's Richie" Louise ask

"It's me" The Silver hair teenager said

"You you are the next mafia boss to the Lance family" Louise ask

"Yeah why" Richie said

"How old are you" Louise ask

"I just turn 16 yesterday" Richie stated

"What with your eye" Louise ask

"First it got shot out then got some new power" Richie stated

"Tsuna" Saito said

"Yes Saito" Tsuna ask

"How about you and Richie practices on each other" Saito stated

"Wait how is this far" Richie ask

"You have more powers then me" Tsuna said

"But I'm learning how to control them" Richie said

"I really don't want to fight a newbie by I will" Tsuna said before his Reborn mode turn on

"Richie you ready" Tsuna said

 **Song time to**

* * *

Jumping

 _Tsuna flew as fast as he can at Richie_

Yes, Oh ride one time

 _Richie eye turns blue then he doge Tsuna speed_

Todoke hibike ike One more time

 _Richie eye turn Red and then throw a punch at Tsuna but he block it then flew as fast as he can again at Richie and hit him so hurt he got knock out_

* * *

 **Song time is over**

"Richie you did good" Issei said

"Yeah you did" Saito said

"Issei who is this brat" a white hair girl said

"This is Richie" Issei said pointing to the silver hair teenager

"Who are you's" Richie ask

"I'm Rias Germory" the Red hair women said

"Yo I'm Kiba Yuuto" the blonde hair boy said

"I'm Akeno Himejima" the black hair chick said

"Hi I'm Koneko Toujou" the little white hair girl said

"I'm Asia Argento" the blonde chick said

"I'm Gasper Vladi" the little blonde boy said

"hey I'm Xenovia Quarta" the blue hair girl said

'Shit I forgot that were running out of room for the house wait does it have like 20 floor so we should be okay' Richie thought then ask "So will you all help me take out Yuma to make a bright new future"

"We need to see you and your team bring to offer then Yes" Rias answered

"But Rias he need our help. Mainly my help for his left eye" Issei said

"What with his left eye Issei" Rias said getting angrily to Issei

"It was shot out by me. Then Issei used his power to heal it now Richie has 4 different mode's his body can turn into" Duncan stated walking into the Room

"Who are you" Kiba ask

"I'm Duncan" the green Mohawk said

"Guys let get to training again" Tsuna said

"No" Duncan and Kiba yelled at the same time

"Duncan stop fighting me" Richie said before his eye turn black

" **Duncan your fucking dead** " the voice said

"Oh Shit" Duncan said before running away

"Ugh" Richie said after his eye turned white again

"Richie" Courtney ask

"Yes Courtney" Richie said

"Why do we have more women then guys" Courtney ask

"I got to go" Richie said running away

"Cody" Richie ask

"Yes boss" Cody said

"Don't call me that" Richie said getting mad

"Alright Richie what do you need" Cody ask

"Were is Yuma base again" Richie ask him

"Why do you need to know that" Cody said

"Because I'm going to end this war now" Richie said

"Richie don't" Cody said about to start crying

"Cody I need to protect everyone. But I need to kill Yuma by myself" Richie said

"Richie don't" Saito said walking up to him and Cody

"Saito" Richie said

"Yes Richie. It's Death right away even if your faster and able to avoid them they will still be able to get you" Duncan said

"Richie don't" Issei said

"Richie look at them" Tsuna said

"Wait no I don't want them to fight" Richie said

 **I told you once, told you twice, I ain't gonna turn back**

"Richie they want to help" Tsuna yelled at Richie

 **You can say whatever, to mess with me**

"But this is my fault" Richie said crying

 **I don't care, I'm not scared**

"Richie it not your fault" Yusei said

 **You don't have to say your sorry, save your sympathy**

"Guys. But I sorry that I drag you into this mess with me and Yuma" Richie said

"It alright man will all be there for you" Leo said

"Yeah we all will be there for you until the end" T.K said

"Richie never lose the light" Kari said

"Also, your love for your friend" Sora said

"Richie you have more courage then I'll ever have" Tai said point to Richie heart

"Richie never loss sight of your goals" Ash said

"Don't forget us" Davis said

"Yeah help your friends" Yolei said

"Richie never let the darkness win" Ken said

"We all are going to be behind you until death" everyone in the house said even May

"Everyone" Richie said

"Richie look" Tsuna said

'Duncan got the ring of Storm'

'Cody got the ring of Rain'

'Landon got the ring of Clouds'

'Issei got the ring of Mist'

'Saito got the ring of Magic'

'Crow got the ring of the Sun'

'Richie got the ring of the Sky and Oath'

"Richie you need to lead your group to the top" Tsuna said

"Tsuna will you help me" Richie ask

"Yeah almost anything" Tsuna said

"Richie" Brianna said

"What is it Brianna" Richie ask

"It a incoming call from Yuma" Brianna said

"Let's go" Richie said to his guardians

 **One Call with Yuma**

* * *

"My my Richie" Yuma said with his evil voice

"What do you need" Richie said madly before calming down

"I have the other half's of the ring. But I have no used for them since. But since the Jack's don't listen to me so I just killed them" Yuma said

"Give me those ring. Yuma now" Richie said

"Oh here" Yuma said throwing them inside the portal to Richie house

"Why are you giving them so easily. Yuma" Richie said

"Because your the third Lance in line for being the king that why" Yuma said

"There is a little small thing" Yuma said "Don't try and kill me with those ring"

"Ugh" Richie said

* * *

 **The Called End with Yuma**

"Richie what are we gonna do" Issei ask

"The same plan but without him knowing" Richie said smirking

 **A/N Three in a row basically. Wow but now I'm just mixing every anime I watch into these series.**


	13. 2x07 Arc 2: Once a Truth, Once a Lie

**Hey Guys Welcome Back this is Episode 7 of Season two are the start of Arc 2 the first Arc is Called the being of the end. This Arc will only last until season 3 episode 2 and the Arc name is March To War Also new intro before have the Cast name. Discalmer I don't own anything other then Richie, Landon, Brianna, Yuma, and Jocelyn**

 _ **How Many Time Are You Gonna Shut Me Out?**_

 _We see Richie looking at his house_

 ** _I Told You Once, Told You Twice, I Ain't Gonna Turning Back Around_**

 _Then we see Duncan and Cody play card's and looking at there ring's_

 ** _You Can Say Whatever, To Try and mess with Me_**

 _Then we see Issei, Saito and Tsuna training while Luna and Richie are talking_

 ** _I Don't Care, I'm Not Scared_**

 _Next we see Yusei, Crow, Leo, Gwen, Courtney, Akiza and Etc, Inside the house_

 ** _You Don't Have To Say Sorry, Save Your Symapthy_**

 _Yuma Standing inside the darkness with Trent next to him_

 ** _And I'm Gonna Be The Last One_** _**S** **tanding**_

 _Finally we see Richie and his Guardians on top of the house_

Episode 7 Season 2: Once a Truth, Once a Lie

* * *

 **Starring:** **Richie Petroski-Lance,** **Cody Anderson , Trent Cooper*, Courtney Stella, Brianna Bridges, Noah Bridges, Duncan Smith, Yuma Petroski-Carey, Luna May, Yusei Fudo, Gwen Walker, Crow Hogan, Saito Hiraga, Issei Hyoudou, and Tsuna Sawada**

 **Also-Starring: Bridgette Summers, Sierra Yates, Akiza** **Izinski** **, Leo May, Jocelyn Ellis , Landon Black, Scott Myers*, Rally Dawson*,Ash Ketchum*, Taichi Kamiya, Takato Matsuki*, Sora Takenouchi*, Takeru Takaishi ,Hikari Kamiya, Louise de La Valliere ,Rias Germory*, Kiba Yuuto*, Akeno Himejima*, Koneko Toujou*, Asia Argento*, Xenovia Quarta*, and Gasper Vladi**

 **Co-Starring: May Maple*, Davis Motomiya,Yolei Inoue*, Ken Ichijouji*, Zoe Orimoto*, and Henry Wong***

* * *

"Cody" Richie said

"Yes Richie" Cody said

"I need you to train. And the rest of us will start to train today" Richie said

"Why do we need to train" Issei said

"We are all strong other then Cody and Duncan" Crow said

"Don't fight" Richie said before Cody and Duncan heard them

"What did you say" Duncan yelled

'Duncan Cody don't" Richie said

"alright" Cody said

"Fine but I'm not training against anyone" Duncan said protesting

"Richie" Gasper ask

"Yes Gasper what do you need" Richie ask

"Why is your base inside your house" Gasper ask

"I never thought of that" Richie said

"Louise I need to train with Richie" A voice said

"I don't believe you" a women voice said

"Richie" the male's voice said

"What Saito" Richie ask

"Tell my wife were go to be training" Saito said

"Louise me and Saito will be training that's it" Richie said with his eye glowing green

"Alright see you later Richie and Saito. I go fined Luna" Louise said walking away

"So does anyone else own a sword" Saito ask

"Um no Saito all we have are guns" Crow said

"What Cody what is your ring again" Saito ask Cody

"I have the 'ring of rain' why" Cody ask

"Tsuna" Saito said

"Yes Saito" Tsuna said

"Should Cody have a sword or something else to fight with other then a gun" Saito said

"I don't know Cody fight Richie without a gun then with a gun. Then we will try with a sword" Tsuna said

"Alright Cody you ready" Richie ask

"Yes" Cody said

* * *

 _Cody charged right at Richie by his eye quickly change from white to blue to dodge Cody fist_

 _"You Need to be faster" Richie said before his left eye changed to Orange "It my turn"_

 _Richie had his III-Gloves on and then Charged at Cody with everything he had_

 _"Cody watch his moves" Saito said_

 _Richie tries punches Cody with his III-Gloves on with his blue flames by Cody was do his best until he trip and gave up on fighting for the day_

* * *

"Really Cody why" Issei said

"I'm not a fighter I a geek" Cody yelled

"Cody don't" Bridgette said

"Cody come on" Tsuna said

"No One UNDERSTAND WHY I'M THE BEARER OF THE RING OF RAIN" Cody yelled as loud as he can

"Cody don't I need you we all need you" Richie said

"Why the FUCK could it not be Yusei" Cody said

"Cody we all have reason why we have to protect Richie" Landon said

"Landon don't fucking come near me" Cody said

"Why Cody what's wrong" **Landon said with a Darker voice then normal**

"Your not Landon" Cody said pull out his gun and shot the evil weird enemies

"Hey that my newest test" Noah said

"Why is it Landon" Cody ask

"It because Landon want to date Jocelyn even tho we all know who she like's" Noah said smirking at Jocelyn

"Hey I don't like anyone other then Richie" Jocelyn said blushing

"Guys stop this it not helping Cody" Crow said

"That true" Davis said

"Davis I going to kill you went I get my hands on you" Kari yelled

"Davis what did you do" T.K ask

"Nothing T.J" Davis said smirking

"Davis I found you" Kari said grabbing T.K gun from him

"Crow" Richie said

 _Crow appeared next to Kari with his gun out to her head_

"Richie you think I'm scared of that trick" Kari said

"Why are you mad" Richie ask

"It because Davis took picture of me nude" Kari yelled

"Crow back off" Richie said getting scared

"Davis start running" Crow said

"Don't" Tai said before Kari shot the gun

"Tai at least lock him up" Kari said madly

"Noah take Davis to the jail cell" Richie said

 _After Noah takes Davis to the prison cell_

"Why to the prison cells" Landon ask

"Why not" Kiba said

"True. or we could of just killed him" Crow said

"Crow" Brianna said

"What is it Brianna" Crow ask

"Don't think of killing anyone" Brianna ask nicely then hug Crow

"Crow why is Brianna hugging you" Duncan ask

"Brianna why are you talking to me now" Crow ask

"I don't know" Brianna said

"Brianna" Richie ask

"Richie don't help her" Courtney, Luna, Jocelyn and Gwen said

"Why not" Richie said

"Gwen" T.K ask

"Yes T.K" Gwen said

"Stop trying to have Richie as a lover" Takeru said

"What" Richie said before getting punch by Gwen on accident

"I going beat your ass Takeru" Gwen said

"Takeru why are you making Gwen mad" Kari said before pulling T.K in for a kiss

Takeru fell on the ground

"What" Kari yelled before everyone in the room started to laugh

"It's because Takeru is a different boy then we all thought you would kiss" Luna said

"Once a Truth, Once a Lied" Landon said

"What does Once a Truth, Once a Lie mean" Courtney and Brianna ask

"It means Tell a lie once and all your truths become questionable" Richie says

"But Landon why did you say that" Kari said blushing about kiss Takeru or T.K

"I had a feeling that you would lie about being in love with Takeru" Landon said smirking

"Landon don't do this not now" Richie said

"Why not" Landon stated getting pissed off

"Because I said so" Richie said

 **A/N**

 **Chapter 14 episode 7 of Season 2**


	14. 2x08 Yuma Strike Again Twice

**Hey guys welcome back to the show I know it been awhile I just watching walking dead season 7 episode one I Cried. Also I don't own anything other the Richie/Yuma/Brianna/Landon/ and Jocelyn**

 **Episode 8: Yuma Strike Again twice**

* * *

 **Starring:** **Richie Petroski-Lance,** **Cody Anderson , Trent Cooper, Courtney Stella, Brianna Bridges, Noah Bridges, Duncan Smith, Yuma Petroski-Carey, Luna May, Yusei Fudo, Gwen Walker, Crow Hogan, Saito Hiraga, Issei Hyoudou, and Tsuna Sawada**

 **Also-Starring: Bridgette Summers*, Sierra Yates*, Akiza** **Izinski** **, Leo May*, Jocelyn Ellis*, Landon Black*, Scott Myers, Rally Dawson*,Ash Ketchum*, Taichi Kamiya*, Takato Matsuki*, Sora Takenouchi*, Takeru Takaishi ,Hikari Kamiya, Louise de La Valliere ,Rias Germory*, Kiba Yuuto, Akeno Himejima*, Koneko Toujou*, Asia Argento*, Xenovia Quarta*, and Gasper Vladi***

 **Co-Starring: May Maple*, Davis Motomiya,Yolei Inoue*, Ken Ichijouji*, Zoe Orimoto*, and Henry Wong***

* * *

"Luna" Richie says

"Yes Richie" Luna said

"We coming close to reaching our full power to fight Yuma" Richie said getting dress

"Don't you remember what Yuma said last time we saw him" Luna said "If we try and fight him with the rings then he will bash someone skull in again. I just don't want to lose you"

"I won't die yet Luna" Richie said before taking off to the training grounds

"Guys ready for today's training even you Cody" Richie said

"No" Cody said

"Do you want to protect Bridgette" Saito said

"Yes but I should not be a ring bearer" Cody said

"We all have a reason to help Richie even Tsuna is still here" Duncan said

"I have to be here" Tsuna said "It because I'll help you will this war"

"Really Tsuna" Richie said smiling

"Also Cody when I get my family I will have one help you" Tsuna said smirking

"Who Tsuna" Cody ask

"I'm not telling you until I get back" Tsuna said

"Richie you know I'm going to be your teacher" Tsuna also stated

"How could I forget" Richie said rolling his eyes

"Don't roll your eyes at me" Tsuna said

"Guys I'm going out for a run I need someone with me" Noah said

"Alright who do you want to come with you for your 'Run'. Really Noah" Richie said

"Davis" Noah said

"Wait why me" Davis said looking like a brick

"Um Davis you should listen to Noah" Richie said smirking

"Only way you could get out is by listening to Noah" Cody said

"Yusei your coming to" Davis said

"Why do I have to come" Yusei said

"Also, Scott your going" Noah said

"Fine by me" Scott said like he doesn't give a dam

* * *

 _A couple block down with Noah, Scott, Yusei and Davis_

"Davis why did you drag me out here" Yusei said

"Because I don't want to be left alone with Noah" Davis said

"Who do we have here" A Voice said

"Trent" Everyone but Davis said

"Wow you guys still remember but who's the new guy" Trent said with a evil laugh

"I'm Davis punk" Davis said

"Scott shot a flare" Noah whispered to him

"Not so fast. Anybody pissing there pant's yet" A second Voice said

"Yuma" Everyone said

"That me Noah Yusei and Scott you guys barely made it away from getting you head bash in but your friend Owen took it like a champ" Yuma said laughing "Who is he"

"My Name Is Davis" Davis said standing tall

"Davis don't stand tall" Noah whispered to him

"Why not" Davis said

"It because I control Richie group because I the 'King' Of each group, wait your new around here" Yuma said looking at Davis

"Yuma don't kill anyone" Richie said running to them

"Why should I not" Yuma said

"It because Davis is new and doesn't know the rule yet" Richie said looking at Yusei, Scott, and Noah and on there knees again

"Hmm you should of kept this little fucker inside" Yuma said

"Davis on your knees now" Richie said getting on his knees

"Since you guys added new people to the group and one somehow didn't listen to my orders. I guess I have to kill again but this time the first people Richie look at will have there head bash in other then me and Trent so choose wisely" Yuma said

"Sorry" Richie said and looked at Yusei

"Trent hold him down" Yuma said

"Yuma don't do this" Yusei said trying to save his life

"I gota do what I gota do" Yuma said

'Crack'

"Holy Fuck look at this his fucking eye pop right out" Yuma said point to Yusei eye

"Yusei" Richie, Scott, Noah, Davis yelled

"Oh no" Akiza said running to where she heard the yelling

"Akiza wait up" Issei, Luna, Brianna, and Crow said

"Hmm I see four out of the five old people here" Yuma said

"Akiza-Akiza-Akiza I will always love-" Yusei final words before Yuma

'Crack'

"Yuma stop this" Akiza said running over to Yusei

"Don't" Luna said tacking her to the ground

"Yusei Yusei no" Akiza said crying

'Crack'

'Crack'

'Crack'

"Hm since Akiza was close I guess someone else has to play the price" Yuma said laughing " Which one this time or how about I take one of the women here"

"Yuma Don't" Richie said sliding in front of his girlfriend and Akiza

"Your no fun but I still need to kill someone for that little bitch next to your girlfriend" Yuma said

"Whats going on" Kiba said

"He next" Yuma said point his bat to Kiba

"Kiba no" Richie and Issei yelled

'Crack'

"What" Yuma said looking at Kiba sword

"Trent" Yuma said

'Crack'

"Haha" Yuma said "it your fault for look for them Mr. Kiba"

"You'll die bitch" Kiba said getting on his knees to accept his fate

"Richie if anyone move's this time I going to take you and your girlfriend and feed them to the walkers with my friend Negan and his group. Do I make my self clear" Yuma said

"Yes" Richie said "Nobody move"

"I let you guys after I kill Mr. Kiba one punch in but after that I going to kill Richie and Luna" Yuma said

"No" Issei said

'Crack'

"Holy fuck look at this man able to stand up after a beating I should of used him on my side but nope" Yuma said

'Crack'

'Crack'

 _After a few Crack later_

"Final down. But this Kiba dude was a true male until his death when did he join your group" Yuma ask Richie

"About two days ago" Richie said

"Hm Sorry about your guys losses but Akiza I will help you" Yuma said

"I will never fucking listen to you-you bitch" Akiza said giving Yuma a punch to the jaw

"Luna grab her" Richie said picking Akiza up and bringing her home

"I'll talk to her" Luna said

"No I need you to tell everyone else what happen" Richie said "I deal with her, trust me Luna"

"Fine but nothing with your pants" Luna said laughing

"Whatever" Richie said

* * *

 _Inside Akiza room (Part will have a lemon)_

"Akiza it me Richie let me in" Richie said

"The door is unlock" Akiza said

"I sorry about your lost. I really am" Richie said

"It's okay but Richie I had you there for me since the start" Akiza said "Richie how do you make girls fall in love with you"

"I don't know but why-" Richie said before Akiza kiss him solfly

"Richie" Akiza said

"Akiza don't you just lost Yusei" Richie said

"Richie why da fuck do you not listen you have be there for me since the start" Akiza said hitting him

"I'm sorry but" Richie said

"I need you Richie. Yusei took me something" Akiza said

( _Flashback with Akiza and Yusei_ )

"I should of been the one who's head was bash in" Yusei said

"Why" Akiza ask

"I moved Owen and me to come back and see you again" Yusei said

"It's your fault Owen die" Akiza said madly

"I know I'm sorry" Yusei said

"We are D-O-N-E" Akiza yelled

( _Back to the present in Akiza's Room_ )

"You Dump him" Richie said siting on Akiza bed

"Yeah he's why Owen died" Akiza said pushing Richie on her bed

"Akiza what are you doing" Richie ask before his lips meet her

"I want you inside of me" Akiza said without a second later she took off his shirt

"Sorry if you don't like my chest build" Richie said blushing

"It's better than Yusei" Akiza said then start unbutton her shirt and showing her red and black bra

"Um Akiza why do you want me" Richie said trying not to look at her

"Richie you are stupid" Akiza said "After me and Yusei broke up I saw you more then a little brother I saw you as a lover at-least"

"Akiza I don't know what to say" Richie said before his lips are press against Akiza for the third time

"Just let me do everything" Akiza said

"You had Sex" Richie ask her

"No but" Akiza said pulling down the Silver hair teenager jeans to show his under-wear and a boner

"Someone is Horny" Akiza said joking with him

"Sorry" Richie said pulling down her pant's and panties

"I really want you" Akiza said pulling Richie dick out of his underwear about 8 1/2 inches

"Damn Richie you big" Akiza said looking at his dick

 _Richie had Akiza laying on the bed with her back on the blankets and boobs facing the ceiling "Akiza you sure you are ready" he said "Yes Richie" she said. Richie slowly move his penis to her pussy an she started to yelping and yelling "Richie" "Here" Richie said placing his lips on hers to to her from yelping 'She's very tight' Richie though " Richie I'm about to explode" "Me too"_

(Lemon is over and will never return)

"Richie" Luna said

"Shit" Richie said getting his clothes on and pushing Akiza into her bathroom to get dress

"What's wrong Richie" Luna ask

"Nothing is wrong but what is wrong with you" Richie said calming down

"Yusei I miss you" Akiza yelled

"Akiza we will all miss him" Luna said

"Yeah more then some" Richie said winking at Akiza

"So what were you two talking about" Luna ask

"How will she get over Yusei death" Richie said

"Aww Cool do you have any names" Luna said

"No not yet but Yusei would want me too" Akiza said

"Come one" Luna said dragging Richie around again

"Bye" Akiza said

 **A/N Finally Done with Episode 8 season TWO BOI**


	15. 2x09: Remember

**Hey Guys Back with episode 9 season 2. Also sorry about the wait and the two deaths. Also I don't own anything other then Richie/Yuma/Jocelyn/Brianna/Landon**

 **Episode Nine Season Two: Remember**

* * *

 **Starring:** **Richie Petroski-Lance,** **Cody Anderson , Trent Cooper, Courtney Stella , Brianna Bridges , Noah Bridges, Duncan Smith, Yuma Petroski-Carey, Luna May, Gwen Walker, Crow Hogan, Saito Hiraga, Issei Hyoudou, and Tsuna Sawada**

 **Also-Starring: Bridgette Summers*, Sierra Yates*, Akiza** **Izinski *** **, Leo May, Jocelyn Ellis, Landon Black, Scott Myers, Rally Dawson*,Ash Ketchum*, Taichi Kamiya*, Takato Matsuki, Sora Takenouchi, Takeru Takaishi ,Hikari Kamiya, Louise de La Valliere ,Rias Germory*, Akeno Himejima*, Koneko Toujou*, Asia Argento*, Xenovia Quarta*, and Gasper Vladi***

 **Co-Starring: May Maple*, Davis Motomiya *,Yolei Inoue*, Ken Ichijouji*, Zoe Orimoto*, and Henry Wong***

* * *

"Richie what's wrong" A Voice ask

"Richie answer the damn question now" The Voice said

"I will kill you" Richie said

"What that" Yuma said

"I going to kill you not today not tomorrow" Richie said

"Since you said that I'm going to kill one more person" Yuma said smirking

"And your it" Yuma said point to Saito

"No" Richie said

* * *

After the Dream

"Richie are you okay" Luna ask him

"OW. And I'm fine" Richie said look at what he fell on

"Richie ain't that the sword you own" Luna ask

"Yeah why-" Richie said coughing up blood

"Richie are you okay" Luna said

* * *

After the second dream

"Ahhh" Richie yelled falling of the bed on and only wearing his jeans

"Richie" Luna ask

"Yeah Luna" The Silver hair teenager answered

"Are you okay" She ask him

"Yeah I'm fine" Richie said sitting on the bed

"Whats wrong" Luna looking at him and said

"Nothing much just had a nightmare" Richie said

"What was it about" Luna ask him

"Just Yuma trying to kill someone else" Richie said

"UGH" Luna yelled

"Let's go back to bed" Richie said

(A Couple of Hours Later)

"Richie" Luna said

"What I up" Richie said

"Don't you got a meeting to with Yuma" Luna ask him

"Yeah I do but why" Richie ask her back

"Nothing just get ready and take someone with you" Luna said

"Yeah Yeah" Richie said

(Down-Stairs)

"Duncan, Takato, Noah, Crow, Scott, Tsuna you guys are coming with me to have a meeting with Yuma today" Richie said

"Alright" Duncan said smirking

"Whatever" Noah said "Only if I don't die"

"I up for anything" Takato said

"Count me in Richie" Crow and Tsuna said

"I'm ready" Scott said

"Let's get moving" Richie said

(At the meeting place with Richie, Crow, Scott, Duncan, Noah, Tsuna, and Takato, Yuma, Trent)

"So Yuma why did you call this meeting" Richie said

"Calm your shit" Yuma said

"Don't say that" Richie said

"Trent" Yuma said

"Give us your weapons" Trent said holding out a bag

"Here" Richie said throw his gun

"Fine" Duncan said throw his knife and gun

"Alright" Takato said

"Wait what if we don't got weapons Yuma" Tsuna ask

"I don't give a shit" Yuma said "If you don't listen to the rules then I'll kill you"

"Hey he doesn't have any weapons" Richie said

"Fine Scott, Noah, Crow give up your weapons" Trent said

"What about you two" Noah ask

"I was about to fucking get there prick" Yuma said pushing Noah on the ground

"Trent put this to the side with your gun two" Yuma also said

"Yes Sir" Trent said

"Yuma why are we here" Richie ask him

"To talk about what happen yesterday" Yuma said looking dead into Richie's eyes

"What about yesterday" Richie said playing dumb

"I so sorry about killing two of your men but I don't have lot's of men to help me protect my place but Davis step out of line so yeah that why I killed him" Yuma said

"No he didn't" Richie said

"Richie Remember my rules and you live" Yuma said

"What did he do against your rules Yuma" Richie ask him

"No one allowed to try and stand taller then me" Yuma said

"That a stupid rule" Richie said

"Trent give Richie his gun and a hatchet" Yuma said

"Meeting dismiss" Yuma said after Trent gave Richie his gun an a Hatchet

"Trent bring Richie with us" Yuma said

"Yes Sir" Trent said grabbing Richie

"Wait what" Duncan said

"Richie" Crow said

"Yuma don't do this" Richie yelled

"Richie" Everyone said only to found that his clothes are there

"HELP" Richie yelled

"Richie" Everyone said running outside

"Catch" Duncan said Throw him his Clothes

"Thanks" Richie said pulling out his Sword

"Get them" Yuma said

"Alright here they are" Trent said

"Trent will this walkers attack us" Yuma ask

"Um Yeah why" Trent said

"Then don't let them free" Yuma said

"Shit" Trent said

"What did you do" Yuma ask him

"I kinda let them free" Trent said

"You gonna to get them back in the cage now" Yuma said grabbing Trent and throwing him onto the ground then left him with Richie small group

"What are these" Noah ask knifing one of the walkers in the head

"Don't let them bit you" Trent said

"Here catch" Duncan said pushing Trent closer to the walkers

"Help me" Trent yelled

"Why should we" Richie ask while Trent is getting chase by walkers while (Richie, Duncan, Tsuna Takato, Crow, Scott, and Noah are on higher ground then Trent)

"Because I could help you kill Yuma" Trent said killing one of the walkers

"Hm Let me think" Richie said

"I don't think we should trust him" Duncan said

"Help" Trent yelled

"Fine" Richie said pulling Trent up before getting bit

"Thank y-" Trent said before getting punch by Crow

"Where is the fastest why out" Richie ask Takato

"The way we came I guess" Takato said

"What about him" Noah ask Richie

"Were leaving him here" Richie said grabbing Trent's gun and knife

"We going now" Richie said running with his little group

* * *

(Back At Richie home/Safe Zone/Highschool)

"Phew we made it back here" Scott said

"What do you mean bye "We Made it Back Here" Scott" Sierra said

"Guys you know how my friend Rick and his son Carl have to deal with walkers" Richie says to his group

"Yeah so" Cody said

"Somehow someway they got there hands on some and brought them here where we just had the meeting there were walkers there and I think our world just fucking turn shit we need to protect our-self" Richie says

"First how do we protect our-self's from 'Walkers' Guys and how do you know that are walker" Courtney said

"I don't know why but I saw something I will never forget is leaving a past member back there" Richie said

"You Don't Mean Trent" Cody, Courtney, Brianna, Gwen, Sierra, Leo, Jocelyn and Luna said

"Yeah" Richie said

"Richie don't think to help him he killed Emma" Luna said

"Also, don't you forget that he tried and fight you over Gwen" Cody said "Remember Richie Remember"

* * *

 _Flashback_

 _"Richie what did you do to Gwen" Trent said getting pissed off and tried to Punch Richie_

 _"Woah Dude what the hell" Richie said dodging all of Trent's_ _punches_

 _"Richie I going to kill someone you love inside your house" Trent said walking away_

 _"RICHIE-" Emma scream before she died_

 _"Trent when I see you next I going to fucking kill you" Richie said smiling and laughing evilly_

 _"Richie calm down" Luna said_

 _End Of Flashback_

* * *

"Woah that felt weird" Richie said falling down to the ground

"Richie are you okay" Cody ask him

"Yeah I'm fine how is your training with your ring going" Richie answered

"Ok" Cody said lying

"Saito how is Cody training going" Richie ask Saito after stand up

"It's going slowly but it coming good" Saito answered him

"How about everyone else" Richie ask

"Were doing fine" Everyone said

"Tsuna" Richie ask

"Yes Richie" Tsuna said to him

"How are we going to live. Since I'm a hybrid and your a mafia boss" Richie said to Tsuna

"I don't know fine the answered by your self The Boy Who Dream's On" Tsuna said walking off

"No-No-No-No" Richie said yelling

"Richie what's wrong" Luna, Cody, Crow, Duncan, and Sora ask him

"I'm still not the True Boy who Dream on" Richie said falling down

"Richie yes you are" Sora said trying not to give him a hug

"What's wrong being the boy who dream's on" Cody ask

"You don't know how much pressure it get's put on me" Richie said

"Yeah it took him about a Month just to get over being the boy who dreams on" Sora said to them

"Oh Sorry" Cody said

"Tsuna" Reborn said

"What Reborn" Tsuna said

"Richie has so much on his plate just help him" Reborn says

"Fine Reborn only for you" Tsuna said walking back into the room

"Tsuna never fucking say that again don't even try and tell me to remember it" Richie said

"Knock Knock" Someone said at the door

"Shit Cody go up stairs at look out the window to see who it is" Richie said "Everyone try and turn off the light and hide until Cody get back down here"

"Oh shit" Cody Yelled

"Cody what's wrong" Richie ask

"Yuma here's" Cody said running down the stairs

"Open the damn door Richie, Trent told me were your base is" Yuma said laughing

"First let me ask you something" Richie ask Yuma

"Yeah fine" Yuma said frowning

"Why the hell you here" Richie ask him

"Because I here to get some supplies because it's own deal" Yuma said

"Duncan open the Door" Richie said

"Holy hell Duncan" Yuma said smirking

"What do you need now Yuma" Duncan said looking away

"Can't I see Richie and Your groups place" Yuma said

"Holy hell what do we have here" Yuma also said "First Richie here" Yuma giving Richie his baseball bat

"No" Luna said

"Hey leave her alone" Richie said

"Why aren't you to just friends" Yuma said

"No she my girlfriend and you can't take her" Richie said standing up for Luna

"Hm I love how you stood up, but why not" Yuma ask

"No Yuma no Luna and or other women here" Richie said

"Why the fuck would I want anyone else your fucking crazy Richie but first you need to calm your shit before I beat the shit out of one of your men again" Yuma said

"Um no your not going to beat any of my family and friends" Richie said smirking and laughing evilly

"What did you have this planned" Yuma said getting hold down by Duncan and Tsuna

"Yeah but first off. Before you saw Trent knock out we made a deal. Then I knock the fuck out of Trent" Richie said smirking

"Fuck. If you don't kill me then I go and bring Trent in and kill him myself" Yuma said grinning

"Crow go get Trent. Yuma do you even have the fucking balls to kill your right hand man" Richie said

"What the fuck is he doing here" Gwen said

"Luna take Gwen and the other women up stair NOW" Richie said

"Wait Richie what the hell is going to happen" Luna ask

"JUST GO NOW" Richie yelled and the girls ran up the stairs

"Yuma do you got any balls to kill your own right hand man if you do then we will give you some food and water if you don't then the allies is over your not the fucking one in charge anymore I taking that over starting today" Richie said punch Yuma to make sure he is look at him

"But first. This is for Owen, Yusei, and Kiba" Richie said punch Yuma until he started to bleed

"Your a fucking pussy Richie. And Fine if I kill Trent then I'll be leader of your group still" Yuma ask

"No your just you" Richie said laughing

"Then I'm not going to kill Trent" Yuma said

 _After Richie heard what Yuma said he's facing drop from happy to dead serious and a smirking face_

"Yuma you just don't know what the fucking rule's are do you" Richie said looking at Yuma with a serious face then start to laugh evilly

"What the hell is wrong with you Richie" Cody said

"Yuma if you don't fucking leave the I will kill you myself right now" Richie said

"Fine Trent were going" Yuma said

"I don't need to take orders from a pussy and shit leader" Trent said

"Fine Here take that pieces of shit" Yuma said

"Bye" Richie said smirking

(After Yuma left)

"Ta-da" Richie said appear from the second floor

"What if your Richie then who are you" Cody said pointing to 'Fake Richie'

"It's me" Saito said

"Wow how did you pull that off" Everyone said

"But that was a nice Job Saito" Richie said

"Thanks" Saito said laughing

 **A/N**

 **Finally I done took me a while**


	16. 2x10 Future Hall Of Fame

**Hey guys welcome back it time for Episode 10 season 2 I might do three more for this season or six I don't know but I dont care. I don't not only anyone other then Richie / Yuma / Landon/ Jocelyn / and Brianna. Also most of this chapter is going to focus on Duncan.**

 **Episode 10: Future Hall Of Fame**

* * *

 **Starring:** **Richie Petroski-Lance,** **Cody Anderson , Trent Cooper, Courtney Stella*, Brianna Bridges*, Noah Bridges, Duncan Smith, Yuma Petroski-Carey*, Luna May, Gwen Walker*, Crow Hogan, Saito Hiraga, Issei Hyoudou, and Tsuna Sawada**

 **Also-Starring: Bridgette Summers*, Sierra Yates*, Akiza** **Izinski** **, Leo May, Jocelyn Ellis*, Landon Black, Scott Myers, Rally Dawson,Ash Ketchum, Taichi Kamiya, Takato Matsuki, Sora Takenouchi*, Takeru Takaishi ,Hikari Kamiya*, Louise de La Valliere,Rias Germory, Akeno Himejima*, Koneko Toujou*, Asia Argento*, Xenovia Quarta*, and Gasper Vladi**

 **Co-Starring: May Maple*, Davis Motomiya,Yolei Inoue*, Ken Ichijouji, Zoe Orimoto*, Henry Wong, and Syura Honest**

* * *

"Tsuna" Someone said

"Yes Richie" Tsuna answered him

"Get everyone other then the girls" Richie said walking away

"Wait why" Tsuna ask but no one answer him

(Later with the guys)

"Everyone Calm down" Richie said

"Why are we here for a meeting without the girls" Duncan said

"Ugh" Cody said

"Guys calm down. Now I have something to say to all of you" Richie said

"What is it" Trent said 'I bet it is shit'

"I have had a dream were we will not survive this war. And It will have Yuma having everything we work hard just to get but then I say a light, it showed us dead but in the hall of fame. And I don't want that future I want to live who is with me" Richie said yelling

"Were with you" Everyone said

"Richie" Henry said "Why are you telling us now why not the night you had that dream"

"It's because I'm scared" Richie said falling to the ground

"It alright Richie" Cody said

"I no but-" "Don't cry Richie" Duncan said

"Your a fucking cunt" Someone said

"Who's fucking there" Duncan said

"Haha" The voice said

"Who the fuck there" Duncan said

"Duncan stop you'll fall into the darkness" Trent said

"Duncan you a little cunt and a pussy" The voice said

"Who the hell are you" Duncan ask

"I'm you" The other Duncan said with Red hair

"Duncan snap out of there now" Trent yelled

"There's no why your me" Duncan (Green) said

"It because I'm from the future" Duncan (Red) said

"Duncan snap out you'll die" Trent said "Richie help Duncan now"

"How can we help him" Richie said

"Your giving up on him already" Trent said

"I not giving up on him. I fucking went through that space thing with the a fake future me that want's to kill you" Richie said laughing evilly "I kill that version of me"

"No way then tell me what happen in the future" Duncan (Green) snap and said

"You died because of your selfishness. And your death is now" Duncan (Red) said and pulling out a knife

"No I'm not weak. I will live an have a bright future like Richie says" Duncan (Green) says grabbing the knife and stabbing the fake future version of himself until he was brought back to home

"Richie is that you" Duncan said

"Yep" Richie said smiling and putting to fingers up

"Yo Saito come here" Tsuna said "Saito"

"Guys were's Saito" Issei said

"Last time I saw him he was pranking Duncan" Leo said

"H-Here I-I-I'm at" Saito said coughing up blood

"Someone get Akiza" Landon said

"I'll do it" Richie said

"Akiza we need you now" Richie yelled

"Coming" Akiza said "What happen"

"I stab him" Duncan said

"Why" Richie said

"The world space time thing was from him" Duncan said

"Akiza get him fix now. I deal with Duncan" Richie said to her

"Duncan you now anyone in the group you can't kill" Richie said

"Yeah I know. I'm sorry" Duncan said

"You should know the rules" Richie said with a evil smile

"Your not Richie" Duncan said

"Richie gone right now" The voice said

"Wait where's Duncan" Crow said

"Shit this is bad. Everyone stay here" Richie said 'Duncan might die'

* * *

(In the other world with Duncan and The voice)

"Where am I" Duncan ask

"Your in the time space world" The Voice said

"Who are you" Duncan said

"Syura Honest" Syura said

"Who the fuck are you" Duncan yelled "And why do you need me"

"Oh nothing really just death" Syura said

"I won't die" Duncan said smirking

"Duncan don't fight him" Richie said appear in the time space world with someone next to him

"Tatsumi" Syura said

"Yeah don't kill him or you next" Tatsumi said smirking

"Die" Duncan yelled killing Syura

"Shit" Tatsumi said disappearing in to air

"Duncan why did you kill him" Richie said falling

"Because-Because I don't wan't you to die" Duncan said smiling and falling

"This might be the end for us" Richie said 'If I don't make it tell Tsuna to fight for me'

"Richie don't think like that" Duncan said

"We are falling without a jet-pack or anything that could help us fly" Richie said 'Issei we need your help now'

"Richie need's our help" Issei said to every back at home

"What happening to my boyfriend" Luna said

"I don't know but Rias help me get Richie and Duncan" Issei said

"Yes Issei" Rias said

 _Issei and Rias ran outside and start flying until Issei saw Richie silver hair_

"There they are" Issei said point to Richie

"Let's hurry" Rias said

"Ah-Ah-Ah" Richie yelled before passing out

"Rias catch Richie and take him back home" Issei said

"What about you" Rias said catching Richie

"I'll help Duncan" Issei said flying and caught Duncan but the arm

"Phew" Duncan said

"Duncan what do you have on you your weighing me down" Issei said falling slightly down

"Just let go" Duncan said

"No. Everyone need you." Issei said

"I lost everything after me and Gwen broke up, and before that when me and Courtney broke up" Duncan said showing a sad face "Issei just fucking let go"

"Why Duncan you have a life to live" Issei said

"Just do it. Or I'll stab you in the arm just to do it" Duncan said grabbing his knife out and stab Issei in the arm

"Ow what the fuck dude" Issei said

"Just live on" Duncan said grabbing his necklace and throwing it to Issei

"What no" Issei said

"Keep it" Duncan said before hitting the ground back first killing himself

"DUNCAN" Issei yelled and started flying back to the house

"Where am I" Richie ask

"Your at home" Luna said hugging him and giving him a kiss on the lips

"Issei" Rias ask

"Where is Duncan" Crow said

"Yeah where is he" Richie said walking slowly over to Issei

"He stab me and said "Just Live On. And also said Keep it" he said throwing his ring to me" Issei said and started to cry

"What Duncan is dead" Richie ask Issei

"Yeah" Issei said

"Where the fuck is his dead body" Richie ask madly

"I'll show you" Issei said

* * *

(Over to Duncan's dead body)

"Duncan" Richie said "Duncan get up. I know your stronger than this get up"

"Richie. Duncan ring is glowing" Issei said

"Come on Duncan" Richie said

"R-R-Richie" Duncan said almost dead

"Yes it me Duncan" Richie said

"I won't survive this I-I-barely got anything just to talk" Duncan said sadly

"Duncan you promise me that you would survive until the end" Richie said

"Yeah but sorry this promise is broken" Duncan said passing out and dying

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO" Richie yelled "This fucking can't be real"

"Richie calm down" Issei said

"How the hell should I be calm" Richie said "When I fucking just lost my best friend, brother and right hand man"

"Let's head home" Issei said

"First let dig a grave for him at home" Richie said "At-least he would do that for me"

* * *

(Later that day)

"Here we are" Richie said putting Duncan dead body in a grave next to Yusei and Kiba grave

"Are you okay Richie" Crow ask

"Yep I'm fine" Richie said with a fake smile

"If you say so" Rally said

"Richie go inside and hang out with your girlfriend" Scott said

"Yeah Richie" Ash, Tai, T.K, Saito, Rias, Cody, Noah, Tsuna, Landon, Rally, Davis, Henry, Ken and Gasper said

"Fine" Richie said walking into the house to see Luna in her bathing suit (Matches her hair color), and Richie get's a nose bleed

"Richie do you like" Luna ask

"Yes. I do like" Richie said cover his nose

"Saito" Louise said

"Shit better start running" Crow said

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Trivia: Only for Staring cast, Not Also-Staring, or Co-Staring**

 **Richie-Sad and has lost his right hand man**

 **Cody-Nothing New**

 **Trent-Helps after trying to kill Richie group**

 **Courtney-Did not appear**

 **Brianna-Did not appear**

 **Noah-Help Richie**

 **Duncan-Alive all episode until his death this episode**

 **Yuma-Did not appear**

 **Luna-Nothing New**

 **Gwen-Did not appear**

 **Crow-Nothing new**

 **Saito-Got Stab**

 **Issei-Lost a friend and helps Richie**

 **Tsuna-Nothing new**


	17. 2x11: Heroes

**Hey Guys sorry about killing off Duncan. But that is the past here is the present. I don't own anyone other then Richie,Landon,Yuma,Brianna, Jocelyn, and Shane. Also Richie will find a new ability's with his eye**

 **Also updating clothing of Richie and Trent's face**

 **Richie- A red t-shirt and a black coat with the sleeves rolled up to elbow, Dark blue jeans and DC shoe. Hair brown and silver eyes Brown and White until power is in use.**

 **Trent- Same as total drama other then his face burned**

* * *

 **Episode 11: Hero's**

* * *

 **Starring:** **Richie Petroski-Lance,** **Cody Anderson , Trent Cooper, Courtney Stella*, Brianna Bridges*, Noah Bridges, Yuma Petroski-Carey*, Luna May, Gwen Walker*, Crow Hogan, Saito Hiraga, Issei Hyoudou, and Tsuna Sawada**

 **Also-Starring: Bridgette Summers*, Sierra Yates*, Akiza** **Izinski*** **, Leo May*, Jocelyn Ellis, Landon Black, Scott Myers*, Rally Dawson,Ash Ketchum, Taichi Kamiya*, Takato Matsuki, Sora Takenouchi*, Takeru Takaishi*,Hikari Kamiya*, Louise de La Valliere*,Rias Germory*, Akeno Himejima*, Koneko Toujou*, Asia Argento*, Xenovia Quarta*, Gasper Vladi*, Lelouch vi Britannia, Gary Oak, Shane Ivanhoe, and Davis Motomiya***

 **Co-Starring: May Maple*, Yolei Inoue*, Ken Ichijouji*, Zoe Orimoto*, and Henry Wong***

* * *

"Cody am I a hero" Richie ask him

"Why do you ask and yeah you are" Cody told him

"It because we lost so many of our friends to Yuma and his group" Richie said 'Richie. Richie'

"Eh yeah but you don't seem so go. Richie" Cody ask him

'Richie. Richie. Save us.' Richie heard inside of his head and yelled while his eye turned purple "Get out of my head" a chair started to float "Richie calm down" Cody said

"What happen" Richie ask

"You when crazy and your eye turned purple" Cody said to Richie

"Alright. Cody I going to change out of these clothes and get new ones on then go out" Richie said throwing his old clothes into the laundry and grabbing new clothes (Red T-Shirt and a black overcoat with the sleeve rolled up to the elbows)

"Richie where are you going" Luna ask him

"I have to get out, before I lose my mind" Richie said

"Be save" Luna said

"I will" Richie said kiss Luna before leaving

* * *

(Richie P.O.V)

"Hm what should I do right now" I said

"Shane get your ass back here" Someone said chasing them

'Shit that Gary Oak' I though 'No I'll show him, not in public remember what Issei said "If you go into public fight fair"'

"Hmph" Gary said (Same appears since the Kanto)

"What do you need Gary" A voice said back

"Give me your money" Gary said

'Oh hell no' I though and hid in the darkness

"Why do you need my money Gary" The voice I heard said

"You own me big time for saving your ass from Lelouch" Gary said

"Haha" I started to laugh evilly

"Who's there" A voice said to me

"Gary-Bear you forgot me, that just so pity that your forgot me" I said walking out of the darkness laugh and with a smirking face

"Who the hell are you" Gary ask pulling out a knife

"Not so fast" I said with my white eye turning purple and throw the knife away

"Who the hell are you" Landon said on top of the roof

"Landon go away" I said to him

"No. Zero" Landon said to me (Zero is Richie cover name)

"Shane run. Landon if you want to help me take Shane away from here" I said before having my eye turn red

"Who the fuck are you" Gary ask me

"I'm someone you should remember Gary-Bear" I said tripping him

"Only Richie, Takeru, Ash, and my sister call me Gary-Bear" Gary said "You can't be Richie can you"

"Yep the one the only" I said smirking

"What the hell happen to you" Gary ask me

"Just pain old shit. And who is this Lelouch guy he seem like an true rival" I said making Gary get pissed off

"Like hell I'll tell some city shit were a king is" Gary said laughing at me

"Sleep" I say before my eye turn yellow and Gary passed out

"First I think I'll take over the world because I'm God" I say before taking Gary back to base/home

* * *

(Normal P.O.V at base)

"I'm back" Richie said

"Who that" Luna ask me

"Gary Oak" Richie said and Ash heard him

"How did you find Gary Oak. Last time I talk to him he said he was in hinding" Ash said

"Take that piece of shit little to you. He want someone's money" Richie said walking away

"What about Gary" Ash ask me

"Hmph it your choice Ash" Richie said

"What the hell was that Richie" Landon yelled

"What was what" Richie said madly back at him

"Making me sit on the side lines. Get the fuck over it. It's been about two months Richie" Landon said

"No Duncan was my main man and brother until he died, also do you want to end up like him Landon" Richie said laughing evilly "Think you could take on god"

"Richie what's going on" Landon ask scared

"I'm Richie but also the new God" Richie said laughing darkly

"Luna I need your help" Landon said running

"What are you running from" Richie said "Sleep" before his eye turned yellow and Landon fell asleep

"Richie don't hurt Landon and your not god" Luna said

"What happen" Richie said sitting down "Shit Landon are you alright"

"He's sleeping let him sleep Richie you found two new abilities with the left eye right" Luna ask him

"Yeah why" Richie said

"And you think your god" Luna ask

"I don't know about that one but why" Richie ask

"I think your losing your mind because of your powers Richie" Luna said

"Shane do you know were Lelouch is right now" Richie ask

"Yeah why" Shane ask him

"Because I need his help" Richie said

"Not only him but Yuu Otosaka too" Shane said

"Why Yuu" Richie ask

"He has ten-to-thousands powers at his hands right now" Shane said

"Gary wake up" Ash said

"What the hell" Gary yelled

"Hey Gary" Richie said smirking

"I now remember were I saw your hair last with your new eye" Gary said "They call you the white eye demon"

"Why white eye demon" Richie ask

"Because of your power coming from a demon" Gary said

"Yo. I'm not a demon I'm a devil they are different second don't fucking say that" Issei said

"Hmph is your name Issei" Shane and Gary say

"Yeah why" Issei ask

"Because you are called the Creator of the white demon" Gary said "And If I kill you both I will be having a big reward"

"Your not going to kill them Gary" A voice said

"Lelouch why are you here" Gary said

"I'm here because your trying to mess up the world's peace since Duncan's death" Lelouch said

"Wait how do you know Duncan and his Death" Richie said

"My. My calm down Richie I know everyone and everything on this world. I'm the king of Japan" Lelouch said

"Hmph. Alright" Richie said

"Haha funny joke Lelouch" Saito and Tsuna said walking into the room

"He is king" Gary said

"And I'm a lord" Saito said

"Then he would stop this war between Richie and Yuma before it started" Noah said

"Yeah true" Richie said

"But who think's they are god" Lelouch said

"Hey I didn't know why I say that" Richie said

"It's okay Richie I'll help you" Lelouch said

"Thanks Lelouch. Also, need help taking out the trash" Richie said pointing to Gary

"Sure" Lelouch said pulling out a camera

"Sleep." Richie said before his white eye turn yellow then turned purple and throw Gary outside

"Haha" Lelouch said laughing

"Lelouch why are you laughing and if your lying I will kill you" Richie said

"Richie your so stupid some time." Lelouch said "How am I stupid" Richie said "First off I cannot die and second your a human with power like me and Yuu" Lelouch stated

"How am I like you at-least Lelouch" Richie said

"I tell in do time" Lelouch said

"Fine" Richie said

"Do you need anything else" Lelouch ask

"Hm. Yeah can you fight in my army" Richie said

"Let me think about it" Lelouch said "I better be going"

"Shane" Richie says smirking

"What is it Richie" Shane said with an anime-sweat drop

"Your fighting to" Richie said moving closer to him

"Yes" Shane says

"Thanks brother" Richie says walking off then Cody walks up

"Yo. Shane" Cody says

"Yeah Cody" Shane says

"Richie has not called anyone brother in a long time" Issei and Tsuna says

"Why" Shane ask

"Because A Month ago. We lost someone. His name was Duncan" Saito says

"Yeah him and Richie were very close, they were almost brother like" Crow says "Even tho Richie is my step-brother"

"And how he die" Issei says "I was holding him then he stab me and throw this. (Pulls out Duncan's Ring) Then after that Richie almost killed himself. Started to lose his mind and other shit"

"Issei" Richie says

"What Richie" Issei says getting scared

"Don't say that ever again" Richie says getting pissed off

"Richie you need to calm down" Luna says

"No Luna your not suppose to say I almost killed myself" Richie says walking away

"Richie what happen to you" Luna and Jocelyn says

"Yuma. And then Duncan death that what's happen. Also, Shit happens" Richie says

"Richie what happen to the one I loved" Luna says

"Hm. Um. Oh-Yeah Duncan death Change me" Richie says crying "Luna I'm sorry. It's to much for me to handle by myself"

"Richie I will always Love you" Luna says

"I love you too" Richie says giving his girlfriend a kiss then something pop in his head "I'll be back"

"What are you doing" Luna says

"Something I should of done after I found it. Luna May will you Marry me" Richie says getting on his knee and pulled out the ring from season 1 episode six

"YES" Luna shouts

 **A/N Finally Episode 11 is done**


	18. 2x12: Rebirth Part 1

**Hey guys there is one more episode then the season finally I own Richie, Brianna, Yuma, Jocelyn, Landon, and Shane the rest is own by there partnership. Also I felt like adding twilight characters into this series because I can. Also, this episode and next are going to be a two part series.**

* * *

 **Episode 12: Rebirth Part 1**

* * *

 **Starring:** **Richie Petroski-Lance,** **Cody Anderson , Trent Cooper, Courtney Stella*, Brianna Bridges*, Noah Bridges, Yuma Petroski-Carey, Luna May, Gwen Walker*, Crow Hogan, Saito Hiraga, Issei Hyoudou, and Tsuna Sawada**

 **Also-Starring: Bridgette Summers, Sierra Yates, Akiza** **Izinski** **, Leo May, Jocelyn Ellis, Landon Black, Scott Myers, Rally Dawson*,Ash Ketchum, Taichi Kamiya, Takato Matsuki, Sora Takenouchi, Takeru Takaishi, Hikari Kamiya, Louise de La Valliere, Lelouch vi Britannia, Gary Oak, Shane Ivanhoe, Davis Motomiya*, Edward Cullen, Bell Swan, Jasper Hale, and Alice Cullen**

 **Co-Starring: May Maple*, Yolei Inoue*, Ken Ichijouji, Zoe Orimoto*, Henry Wong*, Rias Germory, Akeno Himejima, Koneko Toujou, Asia Argento, Xenovia Quarta*, and Gasper Vladi***

* * *

(W/ **YUMA** )

"So Richie got's more help your saying" Yuma says to someone hidden in the shadows then nodded to him then disappeared

* * *

(W/ **Richie Group** )

"Richie it's time to wake up" A voice said to him then he sat up and remember what happen last night when he ask Luna to marry him

"What time is it" He ask then got a nod and said it "eleven"

"I'm tried we party all night" Richie said

"THEN DON'T PARTY ALL NIGHT" His Girlfriend look at him pissed

"SHIT" Richie yelled then ran downstairs still in his pants and shoes also grabbed his hat

"Oh wow" Everyone said

"Why oh wow" Richie ask to see an unknown(s) people standing inside his house

"Who house is this" The man with Blonde hair ask

"This house would be my sir" Richie said looking confused by them

"You may be thinking why are we here but we need to talk to you in private" The male teen with brown hair

"Why just me" Richie said before seeing where they were pointing to

( **W/ Richie** )

"What do you need to talk about in the Forrest" Richie ask them

"I don't know either" A girl about 18 said "But why this fool"

"Calm down Bella" The blonde male said

"No Jasper" Bella said

"Who the hell are you's" Richie yelled

"Don't yelled" A short one said

"Then who are you people" Richie ask them nicely

"You know my name" Bella said

"You also know my name" the blonde male named Jasper said

"I'm Edward Cullen and this is my sister Alice" Edward or the teen with brown hair

"So Richie do you believe in the supernatural things" Alice ask me

"I am one of those supernatural thing already but why" Richie ask them then he saw Bella walk a foot away from them, then they were running very fast

"Oh no" Richie said sitting down on the ground

"Why Oh no" Bella ask him

"Never Mind Me" Richie said walking away

"Not so fast" Jasper said before running in front of Richie

"What do you need from me" Richie ask Jasper

"I see the future and let me just say something between you and Luna" Alice says getting Richie very pissed off

"What is it pixie" Richie said feel angry to kill

"It ends before it starts because of Yuma" Alice says Richie yells "FFFFFFUUUUCCCCKKKK"

"How does it end" Richie ask pissed off

"He going to make a vampire take your wife and kill her then you will fall into a bigger depression then you where you are right now will meet us and fall for Alice then get remarried and have a happy life again" Edward said

"How can i stop this vampire to take Luna away from me" Richie said getting into Alice's face

"Every time i think of a different way to chance the future it always end up the same" Alice says look down

"Wait what if I'm a vampire" Richie ask

"Alice did you think of that" Jasper and Edward said

"No I haven't thought of that" Alice says

"You might be able to fight but when you turn we need you to control your thrust" Jasper said but before he turn him Bella says "Why are you changing him"

"I need to protect my wife" Richie said getting pissed off

"Richie stop this" Luna says running to him

"Luna I need you to head back to the house now" Richie said with a frown

"No until you tell me what's going on" Luna said

"Richie let me explain" Jasper says to him and he nodded his head

"Explain what" Luna said sounding pissed off

"So in about four or five day there will be a vampire that will take you away from Richie and to Yuma group then he will kill you" Jasper said "So that is why we need to talk to him in private"

"But what happen's after I die. Richie will be in a depression until he means us then would fall in love with Alice" Jasper said hold back Luna from trying to kill Alice

"Your fucking cheater" Luna said to Richie

"How the hell did I cheat on you" Richie said

"Every time you got kiss or hug by the others" Luna said

"How does that count plus you never even cared until this second" Richie said will a angry face

"Fine tell me what happen when you went into Akiza room to help her" Luna ask

"I was just talking to her that was it" Richie said with a frown

"No there was something more" Luna said

"Luna do love Richie or not" Two people say walking to them

"Jocelyn and Akiza" Luna says

"Guys there emotion are going everywhere one to angry, one to calm, and one to sad" Jasper said to them

"Akiza what happen that night when Richie was helping you" Luna ask her

"Fine I kinda force him to have sex with me" Akiza said look ashamed look on her face

"You lie to me" Luna said point to Richie "How about if I let Yuma do what she says he will do to me"

"What" Akiza and Jocelyn said

"Luna don't do it. I'm sorry for not tell you that night but she everything went by faster I don't remember the whole thing but I'm not the one who made anything until she pulled my pants down" Richie said trying to calm her down

"Richie just don't talk to me for now until I say so and so help me god, if I find you sleeping with another woman I will kill you even in your dream if anything Alice says for fuck shake happen. I so mad right now" Luna says starting to walk away

"Luna let me speak" Richie says grabbing her arm

"What do you want cheater" Luna said crying

"Luna I'm sorry but I didn't want you to find out before because you would of tried kill her but she like my sister" Richie says "One more thing I love you so much"

Jasper get's a phone call

"Yo Jasper" A voice said

"Yeah Peter" Jasper said into the phone

"That dude you are guys with still will fall in love with Alice someway and somehow" Peter said on the phone

"What Peter" Jasper yelled and ending the call

"Richie we got go now" Jasper says grabbing him by his shirt

"Wait what the hell" Richie says getting dragged

"DON'T get me pissed off right now" Jasper says before Edward grabbed Richie and put him down

"Jasper what wrong" Alice says

"Peter called me and said even if you plan to become a vampire works to protect Luna he will somehow still fall in love with you Alice" Jasper says

"How is that even able to work" Luna ask him

"So us vampire have something called mate and once we turn we see our true mate. And somehow Richie mate is Alice" Jasper says

"Wait what" Everyone other then Edward yells

"So if I go through with the plan I become a vampire, but become's pixie mate. Or stay human go throughout the lost of my life then find Alice again but still become her mate. Is there any way of me not become her Mate" Richie ask them

"Not really" Jasper says

"Let's just stop talking about this and let head back to my house now before I lose my mind" Richie said leaving

* * *

( **Back at the house** )

"Where were you's" T.K says before he see Alice and started to take a liking to her

"Richie" Alice says with a confused look on her face

"What Alice" Richie said wanting to just go back to bed

"Who is that" Alice says pointing at T.K

"That T.K" The Silver head teen said

"He's look at me weirdly" Alice says hiding behind Richie

"Why is it him" T.K said look at Richie putting his head down

"Takeru" A Voice said

"Shit" T.K said running away

"Kari really" Crow said laughing

"Yeah Really" Kari said standing next to Crow

"Real funny guys" Richie says before he walks in front of people and says "We got some new friends that will be living here introduce yourself's" he says before walking to stand by a wall

"I'm Jasper Hale" The blonde former major said

"Hi I'm Isabella Swan but call me Bella" The brown hair girl said

"I'm Edward Cullen" The 'Hair' said

"And I'm Alice Cullen" said the pixie

"So why are they here" Courtney ask

"To add some protect" Richie said smiling then thinking for Edward to here 'Edward I want to be changed I don't care but if we do it we need to do it tonight. I have a place'

"Alice, Jasper, Bella and Richie were going out now" Edward said to them

"Phew. Now for the place just follow me" Richie said walking down a street

"Why in the forest" Bella said

"The farthest place away for a couple of days. Jasper your changing me Edward Bella go back to my place" Richie says

"Why Richie" Bella says

"Because I don't want anyone going for Luna and You 'could try and calm down everyone" Richie says point to the area where his place is.

"Fine" Bella says then walks up to Jasper and says "Be safe" before giving him a kiss on the check

* * *

(Secret Location, W/ Alice, Jasper, and Richie)

"First before we start I have special powers within my left eye" Richie says pointing to it "Will it have any affect?"

"We will never know unless we try" Jasper says

"Jasper I will tell you when you need to stop but first Richie catch" Alice's says throw something to him

"What's this" Richie ask then Alice answer him "Edward venom"

"So when I did the injection Jasper will bit me and we wait three days until it really works" Richie says before injecting himself with Edwards venom then says "Jasper now" Jasper run up and bits him on the neck

"Jasper stop" Alice says grabbing Jasper

"Fine. Go lay him down now" Jasper says

"Ok" Alice says picking up Richie while he is transforming into a vampire

* * *

(Back At Richie's House W/ Everyone else)

"They did it" Edward said to Bella

"Did what change him" Bella said and Edward nodded his head

"Luna" Bella says

"Yes Bella" Luna says

"Wait" Cody says "there's these thing with Red eye outside"

"Shit" Edward says "I need to call Jasper"

"We are here for Luna May" One of the Vampire says

Leo walks out front with Edward, Jasper, Saito, Issei, Crow, and Cody

"What do you want with my sister" Leo says

"Someone wants her" Someone of the Vampire's says

"Or is it just to kill her and make Richie heart broken" Jasper says

"Fine" One says and then says "I'm Ron"

"The Cullen's are here" One of them say to Ron

"Edward Cullen and Jasper Hale to people from the Cullen's were is that little pixie" Ron says

"Nowhere but why are you here" Issei says getting his dragon arm ready

"My. My. I know you guys do have a fucking witch on the roof top" Ron says

Cody walks up to Jasper and ask "What is this" Point to a mark on his arm

"Did you get bit or not" Jasper says

"Not" Cody says getting ready for battle

"Louise get inside now" Saito yells

"Hmm. She would be a very good snack" Ron says running until Edward stop's him

"Saito get to Louise now" Jasper says

"Edward Cullen get out of my way" Ron says

"No I was told to protect this place with my life" Edward says growling like a dog "Leave and will fight you's in four day sounds good"

"Fine" Ron says leaving

* * *

 **A/N**

 **This is end of part one**


	19. 2x13 Rebirth Part 2

**Hey guys there is one more episode then the season finally I own Richie, Brianna, Yuma, Jocelyn, Landon, and Shane the rest is own by there partnership. Also I felt like adding twilight characters into this series because I can. Also, this is Part TWO. Last thing this will be one of the longest chapter in the series.**

* * *

 **Episode 13: Rebirth Part 2**

* * *

 **Starring: Richie Petroski-Lance, Cody Anderson , Trent Cooper, Courtney Stella, Brianna Bridges, Noah Bridges, Yuma Petroski-Carey, Luna May, Gwen Walker, Crow Hogan**, Saito Hiraga**, Issei Hyoudou**, and Tsuna Sawada****

 **Also-Starring: Bridgette Summers*, Sierra Yates*, Akiza Izinski*, Leo May*, Jocelyn Ellis*, Landon Black*, Scott Myers*, Rally Dawson*,Ash Ketchum*, Taichi Kamiya*, Takato Matsuki*, Sora Takenouchi*, Takeru Takaishi*, Hikari Kamiya*, Louise de La Valliere*, Lelouch vi Britannia*, Gary Oak*, Shane Ivanhoe*, Davis Motomiya*, Edward Cullen, Bell Swan, Jasper Hale, and Alice Cullen**

 **Co-Starring: May Maple*, Yolei Inoue*, Ken Ichijouji*, Zoe Orimoto*, Henry Wong*, Rias Germory*, Akeno Himejima*, Koneko Toujou*, Asia Argento*, Xenovia Quarta*, and Gasper Vladi***

* * *

 **(Last Time)**

 _"So when I did the injection Jasper will bit me and we wait three days until it really works" Richie says before injecting himself with Edwards venom then says "Jasper now" Jasper run up and bits him on the neck_

 _"Jasper stop" Alice says grabbing Jasper_

 _"Fine. Go lay him down now" Jasper says_

 _"My. My. I know you guys do have a fucking witch on the roof top" Ron says_

 _Cody walks up to Jasper and ask "What is this" Point to a mark on his arm_

 _"Did you get bit or not" Jasper says_

 _"Not" Cody says getting ready for battle_

 _"Louise get inside now" Saito yells_

 _"Hmm. She would be a very good snack" Ron says running until Edward stop's him_

 _"Saito get to Louise now" Jasper says_

 _"Edward Cullen get out of my way" Ron says_

 _"No I was told to protect this place with my life" Edward says growling like a dog "Leave and will fight you's in four day sounds good"_

 _"Fine" Ron says leaving_

( **This Time** )

"Edward what's wrong" Bella ask him

"We only got four days left until Ron will be back" Edward said thinking 'Richie is changing'

"Where's Richie" Gwen says looking around

"He's with my sister on a run" Edward said making up a lie

"When will he be back" Gwen said getting piss

"They will be back in three days alright" Luna said

"Luna you know Richie is just a hoe" Gwen said laughing evilly

"Why would you say talk I told you loved him" Ash says and every nodded

"I just made that up just to get close to him. And with Duncan shooting his eye out I was a part of that also" Gwen said laughing "And I kiss Richie sweet nice lips"

"Edward get rid of her because I kill her" Luna said getting hold back by Saito Issei, and Leo

"Gwen it's time to go" Trent said with a frown

"No not until I get real answer from Edward Bella, and Luna" Gwen said then stated "They know whats happening outside of this house while we don't"

"Your wrong" Someone says

"Landon stay out of this" Gwen says

"No if your mean to Richie or Luna you have to deal with me" Landon says

(W/ Alice and Richie still the same day but it's night time)

"I hate waiting three days to know if it work but he looks cute" Alice says out-loud

"I already smell his old scent slowly leaving his body"

(Back at the house)

"Where are they really Edward and Jasper" Gwen yelled

"They are in a little house" Bella said

"How far" Gwen said grabbing a gun

"I don't know" Bella said

"Gwen don't" Trent said

"No I need to" Gwen said smiling at Trent

"Who's going with her" Leo said smirking

"Edward and Jasper" Gwen said

"Why us" They both said

"Because Jasper known's where it is and you both could fight" Gwen stated

"Ugh" Edward and Jasper said at the same time

 **AFTER A COUPLE OF HOURS (Day One after Richie was bit) WALKING TO WHERE Richie and Alice are at**

"Whats wrong with him" Gwen yelled

"Jasper and Edward what are you doing here we still have two day's left" Alice says not realizing Gwen is with them

"Two day's left for what and what is wrong with Richie" Gwen said getting pissed off

"Why is she here" Alice ask getting pissed off and eye color slowly changing until Jasper sent her calm waves

"Because she wanted to see Richie" Edward said "Why does it feel like he is changing faster"

"Um because we told him to injected your venom into his blood stream" Jasper stated "Then I bit him"

"Jasper that is if he was dying" Edward yelled

"Wait what" Gwen ask

"We are not human and those guys out front weren't either they were Vampires" Edward said before Gwen could ask "We are different from other kinds because we drink animal blood instead of human blood"

"So what with Alice in front of Richie" Gwen ask

"Just wait and see in two days" Jasper says before Alice says something "It might be tomorrow from the looks of it"

"Jasper Edward go get Gwen out of here when I tell you's okay" Alice says something else

"Why" Gwen ask

"Because when we are reborn we need to control our thirst from human blood to animal blood" Edward said

(Back at the house)

"Where is Gwen" Cody and Luna ask

"Why Cody" Bridgette said

"Nothing Richie says when he not here I'm in charged so that's what I'm trying to do" Cody said

"She left with Edward and Jasper" Bella said frowning "Luna she might know what going on now"

"Shit" Luna said "Crow, Saito, Issei and Tsuna can you guys come with me"

"Sure" All four of them said

(Back to the cabin)

"How much longer until he wakes up" Gwen yells

"We don't know but he might be up tomorrow morning the early's" Jasper says

"Gwen stop this" Luna said walking inside of the cabin

"Luna you knew this was happening" Gwen said "And you fucking lied to me"

"Issei, Crow, Saito and Tsuna take her away now" Luna said before Cody come's and say's "First let her explain herself"

"Fine" Gwen said "Last night when the Vampires came one tried biting me but I killed it just to find too more waiting for me. I knew if I took you out of the way of Richie. He would fall back in love for me. But I know that's just a hope."

"So you lied to me" Luna said "And I fucking hate lie's"

(The Next Morning)

"Alice look at Richie" Jasper says smiling at her "It seem's he's about to wake up me and Edward will deal with the other"

"Thanks" Alice says hugging her 'former mate'

(After the other left and Richie slowly waking up)

"Richie" Alice says with a big smile on her face

"Ugh did it work" Richie said with one eye red and one light red color eyes

"Richie" Alice says jumping into Richie arm and kiss him

"Woah I just woke up and your kiss me" Richie said laughing then realized "Is it time for me to hunt for food"

Alice just nodes because she to happy to see Richie as a Vampire

Richie is racing Alice to catch an Deer but she found one first

( **After hunting** )

"Alice can you go get Jasper and Edward" Richie said with his eye's still Red

"Sure" She said to her Mate

(After bring Jasper and Edward)

"So your now a vampire and you could tell that Alice is your mate" Jasper says smiling

"Yeah why. I never felt this since I first meant Luna. I need to protect Alice with my life" Richie said standing next to her and grabbing her hand

"That how you find your Mate. That why Bella is normally with me" Jasper says "But since you still need to control your thirst we are keeping human's like your friends away from you other then Issei since he is a devil"

"Yeah so why did you need us here" Edward ask him "I want to try and see if I still have my old powers back"

Richie tries but nothing work's

"What happen I had a trade with a devil of Issei just to have an I eye back but nothing with my power's work" Richie said sadly

"Don't be sad" Alice said wrapping her arms around his body "Edward Jasper please leave and tell everyone he's ok"

"Sure Alice" Jasper says grabbing Edwards arm _After they leave_

"Richie I'm your mate" Alice says into he ear and kissing his neck

"Alice please not now while I still a newborn vampire. And. I-I-I love you" Richie said holding back the power of trying to mate and have sex with Alice

"I love you too Richie but, can Luna come here soon" Alice ask and says

"Fine but I will try and control my thirst around her" Richie says smiling and hugging Alice

"I call her to see if she want's to come over in about an hour" Alice said walking away

"So I have been Reborn" Richie says smiling 'Finally I might of found peace after I was turn into a vampire'

"Richie she said I be over in about an hour" Alice says then states "You should get something to eat"

"Fine" Richie said running out of the cabin and then came back in about five minutes of drinking the blood of an deer

"So I feed twice today" Richie says walking around thinking

(AN Hour Later)

 **KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK**

"I'll get it" Alice say

"Hey Alice" Luna says walking inside the cabin

"Richie Luna is here" Alice says to see Richie standing next to Alice

"Richie. I know your her mate but I will love you" Luna says

"Thanks" Richie replied coldly without remember his feelings for Luna

"Alice what did you do to him" Luna said getting pissed off

"Luna let me explain something about us vampires. When we find our true Mate's anyone they were with they lose all there feeling for" Alice says

"Why did you not tell me that before he was changed" Luna yelled

"Don't yell at her" Richie said

"Alice why" Luna said sadly

"I'm sorry you would force him not to go through it" Alice says "That's why"

"Alice you don't need to explain anything to her" Richie says walking away and sitting on the chair

"Luna do want food" Alice ask her

"Sure some meat for me" Luna says seeing her old-boyfriend reaction

"Luna why do you want meat when you only eat plant's normally" Richie says remembering stuff before changing

"Alice don't get her anything I will" Richie says running past Alice

"So Luna did you and Richie you know do it" Alice ask the human twin

"Yes before he was 15" Luna says

"So fourteen your saying" Alice says

"Yes. And how old are you before you were changed" Luna ask

"I was nineteen" Alice says

"And Richie only sixteen" Luna say before Richie came inside with some food but Alice smelt something on Richie scent

"Richie did you drink human blood" Alice yelled

"Opps but I was close when I saw him hurt but he tried killing me first" Richie said

"With what a toy gun or a knife you cannot died from those items anymore" Alice says

"Sorry Alice" Richie says hugging her

"Luna don't get mad at anyone" Alice said

"Why" Luna says

"Richie what the hell" Edward yells

"Edward calm down he is stronger then you" Jasper says walking in after him

"Edward I didn't mean to bite him and drink his blood" Richie yelled back

"Don't fight" Jasper and Luna say's

"We won't fight we will chat this out" Richie says

"Fine but don't come asking for help when you are not able to control your thirst" Edward said leaving the cabin "And bite people you care about"

"Jasper can you go hunting with Richie for now on" Alice ask him

"Sure" Jasper says

"I'm fine" Richie says 'Shit the one time i do something as a prank. I lose some trust in Alice'

"Richie your fine" Gwen says running into the cabin and hugging him

"Alice calm down" Richie says to his mate getting pissed off

"Gwen let go of him before I kill you" Alice growled and yelled

"Fine" Gwen says walking away from them and sitting on the couch

"Richie let's leave" Alice whispered to Richie and he said "To have sex I guess"

Alice just nodded and then they left the house

"Luna where is Richie and Alice" Gwen ask her former friend

"I don't know where they are since Richie and Alice are mate (Soulmate)" Luna says

"How and why are they mate's" Gwen ask her

"I don't know really" Luna said

"What are you girls look for" Richie says running back inside the house

"Where were you two" Gwen says

"Doing stuff" Alice says

"What stuff" Gwen says

"I not saying" Alice says

"You know Alice you are a bitch" Gwen says before losing her head by Richie looking ready to kill again

"Richie what did you do" Luna says

"Don't worry" Richie says hugging Luna

* * *

 **A/N**

 **I was thinking about kill Gwen off next season but what the hell I write this plus Gwen was going to turn into a mega bitch if I was going to keep her living. Now for something I have not done for the whole series age's to confirm all there age's even the vampires only the alive characters or that appear's in this episode or a future seen, Starting in order**

 **Richie Petroski-Lance (Protagonist) Age- 15 s one - 16 able to age because of his powers until 18**

 **Cody Anderson (Deuteragonist) Age- (14) season one - (15) season two - (16) season three - (17) season four**

 **Trent Cooper (Former Antagonist/Main Character) Age- (15) season one - (16) season two - (17) season three**

 **Courtney Stella (Main Character) Age- (15) season one - (16) season two - (17) season three**

 **Brianna Bridges (Main Character) Age- (15-16) season one - (17) season two - (18) season three**

 **Noah Bridges (Main Character) Age- (15-16) season one - (17) season two - (18) season three**

 **Yuma Petroski-Carey (Main Antagonist) Age- (15) season one - (16) season two - (17) season three**

 **Luna May (Tritagonist) Age- 15 season one - (16) season two - (17) season three - (18) season four**

 **Gwen Walker (Main Character/Dead) Age- (15-16) season one - (17) season two**

 **Crow Hogan (Main Character) Age- (17) season one - (18) season two - (19) season three**

 **Saito Hiraga (Main Character)Age- (18) season two - (19) season three**

 **Issei Hyoudou (Main Character) Age- (17) season two - (19) season three**

 **Tsuna Sawada (Main Character) Age- (14) season two - (15) season three**

 **Main Character are done now onto the other Character's in season three episode one there Age will be confirmed.**


End file.
